True Family
by Doranya
Summary: This story is about what happens after 2x20. What will happened with the war between inhumans and S.H.I.E.L.D.? What if someone will prevent the war from happening? Are Jiaying and Cal really Skye's parents?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After Skye made sure that Jiaying was all right she went after May. She felt like she's going to lose control. When she found May in front of the quinjet she tryed to punch her on the left, but May blocked her.

''Skye! What are you doing?!'' asked May.

''I trusted you!'' another punch, this time on the right, May blocked her again. ''I brought you here and then you attack my mother!'' Skye kicked but May caught her right foot.

''Skye what are you talking about?'' she released her foot on the ground ''Calm down.''

''Don't pretend like you don' know what I'm talking about May! He shot her! Gonzales shot my mother!'' argued Skye whit another two punches that were all blocked.

''What?! ... what the ….'' May trailed off.

''I thought I could trust you! We had a plan! And you didn't even follow it!'' Skye tryed with a few more punches but the were all blocked.

''Skye stop! Calm down and we can talk about that.'' May tryed to calm her down but it didn't work.

''Calm down?! Calm down! How can I calm down when you tryed to kill my mom!''

Skye still tryed to punch her ''Skye stop! I don't want to fight you! I really don't know what the hell was Gonzales thinking but this wasn't our plan! I don't know why he didn't stick to it!''

Skye looked at her ''You don't want to fight me? Well I want to fight you! You tryed to kill one of us, we'll try to kill one of you. And since she's the head of inhumans and you're the head of agents that are here…you know… it's your turn''

''Please Skye… do the right thing, stop and talk to me, don't fight me.'' Said May

''I AM doing the right thing here!'' yelled Skye and tryed to kick her.

''No you're not. I know that you think you're doing the right thing but you're not. If I were you I would think the same but it's not true. Please Skye don't do this.'' said May blocking and avoiding her kicks and punches.

''May? May what's going on there? We're on our way.'' said Coulson who was back at the playground. May blocked another kick fron Skye and said ''Gonzales shot Skye's mother!''

''What?! That wasn't the plan!'' said Coulson ''He was supposed to make peace whit her! We'll be there in 20 minutes.''

Skye kicked her foot out but May blocked it again

''I know! I can't believe he did that!'' said May ''Skye please stop.''

''Sorry May. You're not welcone here anymore!'' said Skye and used her powers on May. May suddenly fell on the ground unconscious. ''Sorry May, but I have to protect my people.'' Said Skye while walking away.

Coulson heard May fall on the ground ''May!?'' he didn't get any response ''May!'' still nothing… ''We gotta get there quick.'' He said to the pilot.

-Time pass-

As May slowly opened her eyes she heard a soft vioce that she would recognize anywhere.

''May?'' Coulson asked gently ''Melinda are you OK?''

May struggled to sit up and said ''Yeah, I'm fine.'' She realized she was on one of S.H.I.E.L.D.s planes ''What's going on?''

''You were knocked out. We don't know how or who did it.'' Answerd Coulson.

''You don't say. Yeah, I noticed that. And it was Skye, she used her powers against me. She thought we were planing on shoting her mother. I meant what's going on out there.'' She pointed through the window.  
''War.'' Coulson answered quietly.  
''What?!''  
''Inhumas started a war against S.H.I.E.L.D.''

May hurried out of the plane. Nothig was destroyed yet, only a few things weren't on it's place. May suddenly heard a scream that she knew who's it was.

''Skye!'' she yelled.

She started running towards the scream, whit Coulson following her.  
''What the hell was Gonzales thinking, shoting Skye's mom?'' he asked while rinning. May looked at him whit blank expression ''Apparently he wasn't thinking at all!''.

Suddenly they saw a crowd.

About 20-30 S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were standing in front of her, but she could see Skye's scared face and a knife on her throat.

''GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!'' May yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like it :)**

 **Chapter 2**

Previously :

 _About 20-30 S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were standing in front of her, but she could see Skye's scared face and a knife on her throat._

 _''GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!'' May yelled._

The crowd of agents started to back away on left and right revealing May to the inhumans. They all looked at her like she was crazy but she didn't care. All she cared about was that one of agents had a knife on Skye's throat. Coulson was standing right behind her.

''Agent May, what are you doing?'' asked the agent. He had his right shoulder to her.

''I could ask you the same thing.'' Said May with a dangerous look on her face.

''Agent May they attacked us!'' argued the agent.

''Put the knife down before I do something none of us want's!'' threatened May. The agent looked at coulson and said ''Director Coul-'' he was cut off by May ''Don't go to him, 'couse he can't help you! Now LET HER GO!'' said May dangerously. The agent didn't move. Nobody did. They just looked at them. You could see in everybodys eyes that they were wondering _'What's going to happened?'_ .

May took out her icer and pointed it at him. The agents turned his head to Coulson and sarted to say something when Coulson raised his hands and said ''Don't look at me. I can't help you on this one. I can't do anything.''

Then all of a sudden someone came through the crowd of inhumans and gasped. May didn't take her eyes of the agent.

''Agent May-'' he was once again cut of by May ''Release her! That's an order!'' He took another moment, then released Skye who looked scared to death. She quickly went to the person that came through the inhumen crowd and the person but he's or she's arms around Skye. ''Put you're hands where I can see them!'' yelled May. The agent did as he was told.

''Take him to the quinjet.'' Said Coulson.

Two agents came and took him away. May turned to Coulson who was looking at her with soft eyes.

''Melinda…?'' asked a gentle and scared voice. May froze. It was a woman's voice that she didn't hear in years.

She turned around and gasped. What she saw made her drop her icer.

''Jaiyjing…?'' softly asked May.

Jiaying just nodded and started running to May with tears happy and sad in her eyes ''Mely'' she yelled just before she reached her. She put her arms around Mays shoulders and started crying in her neck. May immediately put her arms around Jaiying.

''I'm so sorry, Mel. I'm so-so s-sorry. You're like a-a sister to m-me and I failed yo-you.'' Jaiying cryed.  
May had tears in her eyes and than she said ''You didn't fail me. You never will.''  
''I d-did. I let them t-take h-her. I didn't try h-hard enough to-to protect h-her from t-them. You trusted m-me w-with her an-and I l-let them t-take h-her…'' she trailed off.  
Now there were a few tears on Mays cheeks too ''It wasn't your fault. It's OK. It wasn't your fault. You did what you could'' She said quietly. After a few more tears Jiaying quiet down.

May pulled back and looked at Cal. ''Hey Mel.'' He said with a small smile.  
''Hey Johnson.'' She said back.  
''That's not my last name anymore.'' He said half seriously.  
''Like I care.'' She said back. Than she turned aruond to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and said ''Woulda somebody care to explain why we're in the middle of a war?'' Coulson just smiled at her and she give him a small smile back.  
''They just attacked us so we started to defend ourselves.'' Said Agent Weaver.  
May turned to the inhumans and said ''And why did you attack us? We wanted to make peace. '' And Jiaying said seriously ''Agent Gonzales shot me. He was the one who started this war.''  
May looked at Skye and said ''I know he shot you. Skye told me.'' Than she looked back at Jiaying and saw the look in her eyes that she knew too well.  
''Jiaying you're a good liar, but you're never going to be a good enough one to get pass me. Now tell me what really happened.'' And she did tell them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy :D**

 **Chapter 3**

Previously :

 _May looked at Skye and said ''I know he shot you. Skye told me.'' Than she looked back at Jaiying and saw the look in her eyes that she knew too well.  
''Jiaying you're a good liar, but you're never going to be a good enough one to get pass me. Now tell me what really happened.'' And she did tell them._

''I wanted to protect my people and Skye said that Agent Coulson was coming to meet me…but then Agent Gonzales stepped in. When I saw the look in his eyes I knew he was going to do something and I had to do something to protect my people. After that I shot myself. I'm sorry, but I had to protect my people.'' At the end she had a few tears on her cheaks.

Some agents wanted to attack but didn't. One of the agents said ''She killed one of ours, now we have to get them back!'' you could hear some agents say 'Yeah' or 'His right' but when they saw the look in Mays eyes they all shut-up.

May turned to the agent that wanted to get the inhumas back for what Jaiying's done and said ''Now tell me, if you knew that someone will try to kill all of our people would you stop him?'' the agent just looked down and said nothing.

That's when Agent Weaver said ''Gonzales wanted to kill all inhumans. It says so in his phone.'' Coulson give her a nodd.

''I was portecting my people and my daughter.'' Said Jiaying to those who still wanted war.

May turned to Coulson and give him a small smile and nodd. He turned around.

''S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents.'' He said and every agent looked at him ''You can go back on your jets and go back to the playground and continue your work.''

All agents nodded and started to get on their jets.

May and Coulson turned back to Jiaying, Cal and Skye. Inhumens have all ready went back to treir rooms. Skye turned to May ''Why?'' she asked and May raised an eyebrow. ''Why did you help me?...Why did you help me when that agent wanted to kill me?'' she asked.

''You're still a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent.'' May answerd coldly and Skye nodded.

''Should we go to my office to talk?'' asked Jiaying.

''I think that's a good idea.'' Answerd Coulson.

They went to Jiaying's office and she set down on her chair. Skye set down on the desk and Cal went to sit on a chair beside Jiaying. Coulson and May were siting on the chairs that they put in front of the desk.

''I'm really sorry for Agent Gonzales. I was just trying to protect my doughter.'' Said Jiaying and in her eyes you could see that she was telling the truth.

''It's not your foult. People know far too well what a woman would do for her daughter.'' May told her. Than she whispered ''That's what you told me. Remember?'' Jiaying smiled and slightly nodded so nobody except May saw it.

''You have a doughter?'' asked Skye jumped off the desk.

Coulsons eyes went wide as he heard Skye say that ''You have a DAUGHTER!?'' he asked even more surprised.

''What are you talking about?!'' nerously asked Jiaying and Cal at the same time.

''She just said that she has a doughter! Well she didn't exactly say it but she confessed it! She said ' People know far too well what a woman would do for her daughter.' And than she whispered to you two 'That's what you told me. Remember?' ! '' Skye said freaking out ''She just told us that she has a doughter! And she was talking to YOU TWO! How could you not hear that?!''

Coulson turned to May ''Melinda, is it true?'' he asked gently.

She didn't response. She just looked at her hands on her lap.

He tryed again ''Mel look at me.'' She didn't. He put a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. ''Mel…..is it true?''

May had tears in her eyes. She nodded once and said ''Yes.'' It was only a slight whisper but he could hear her voice breaking. His eyes went even wider than before.

''Why didn't you ever tell me?'' he asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

''I was sceared.'' She said looking at him ''I'm sorry.''

''It's OK.''

''So? Who is it? Do we know her?'' was excited Skye.

May looked at Jiaying and Cal. They nodded at her.

She looked back at Skye ''Yes'' she said.

''Well who is it?''

May hesitated at first but then answered Skye.  
''You''

 **Please Review ;) :) :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Previously :

 _''You have a doughter?'' asked Skye jumpirng off the desk._

 _Coulsons eyes went wide as he heard Skye say that ''You have a DAUGHTER!?'' he asked even more surprised._

 _(Time pass)_

 _He tryed again ''Mel look at me.'' She didn't. he put a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. ''Mel…..is it true?'' She nodded once and said ''Yes.''_

 _(Time pass)_

 _''So? Who is it? Do we know her?'' was excited Skye. May looked at Jiaying and Cal. They nodded at her. She looked back at Skye ''Yes'' she said. ''Well who is it?'' ''You'_

All Skye could do was stear at May who was now looking at her lap. _'It can't be true.'_ She thought. _'What's she talking about? My parents are right beside me. Jiaying and Cal.'_ She was so confused. Silence filled the room. _'What's she talking about?'_ Skye thought again. She was the first to speak. ''May what are you talking about?'' she asked while looking at Jiaying and Cal who were both looking down. Then she looked at Coulson who was just as confused as her. She looked back at May.

No response.

''May...?'' Nothing. She turned to Jiaying ''Mom?'' Nothing. Her eyes found Cal ''Dad?'' Nothing again. The room was more quiet than ever. ''Somebody talk to me! What's going on?'' Skye looked at Coulson who was just all confused looking at May, than Jiaying, than Cal, and than he looked at Skye.

''Coulson?'' she asked ''Do you know?'' He shook his head and looked back at May ''Mel…? Melinda what's going on?'' he asked gently, but her eyes stayed on her lap.

Skye grabbed Jiaying's hand and that made her look up and meet Skye's eyes. ''Mom. What's she talking about?'' Jiaying allready had tears coming down her cheeks. She nodded. Skye's eyes went wide ''Dad…? What's going on? … Is … Is it true?'' Cal looked at her and said ''Yes.'' His voice was in whisper, but it was breaking.

Skye looked back at May who was now looking at her and a tear slliped down May's cheek but she quikly wiped it away.

''Who?'' Coulson asked gently and that made May look at him ''Whose is she?'' May opened her mouth to answer but closed them again. ''Who's my father?'' asked Skye softly. ''I can't tell you…'' May finally spoke in a whisper. ''Why can't you tell me?'' now Skye had tears in her eyes too and one running down her cheek. ''He doesn't know…'' was May's answer to her. Her voice was a little louder but still a whisper.

Coulson started talking again ''I don't remember you being pregnant. I was always with you. The only time I wasn't was when Fury put you undercover for almost a year and I could't come with you. But that was 27 years ago and pregnancy lasts 9 months so she would have to be 26 now. Skye's 25.''

''Actually… I found out that I'm 26 when I first came here.'' Confirmed Skye.

''You weren't undercover were you?'' he asked May.

She looked at him and shook her head ''No.'' she whispered.

''Who was it Mel?'' he asked quietly.

''Think 27 years back. I think you'll find out yourself.''

''I don't remember you being with anybody before you went away.''

''I wasn't.'' she confirmed ''It was a one night stand.''

''Than you didn't tell me about it.''

She looked down ''I didn't need to tell you, 'couse … you all ready knew.'' And she looked back in his eyes.

He rememberd what happened 27 years ago and than put the peaces togeder.

Just than he realized what she was saying. She nodded.

Everyones eyes went wide when he breathed ''She's mine.''

 **I hope you like it :D**

 **Anya :) ;D**

 **P.S. : Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like it :)**

 **Chapter 5**

Previously :

 _''Who was it Mel?'' he asked quietly._

 _''Think 27 years back. I think you'll find out yourself.''_

 _''I don't remember you being with anybody before you went away.''_

 _''I wasn't.'' she confirmed ''It was a one ight stand.''_

 _''Than you didn't tell me about it.''_

 _She looked down ''I didn't need to tell you, 'couse ….. you all ready knew.'' And she looked back in his eyes._

 _His wyws went wide and she nodded._

 _Everyones eyes went wide when he breathed ''She's mine.''_

''So you're the one that knocked her up.'' That was Cal and he was furious ''She must really care for you so she didn't tell us.'' continued Jiaying.

''Calm down'' softly said May.

Jiaying quickly stood up, bent forward and slammed her hands on the desk ''Do you realize what he did to you!'' that reaction made everyone jump up a little. ''He put you AND your child in danger!''

''It wasn't his fault.'' Said May a little louder this time.

Skye and Coulson were just looking at the scene in front of them.

''Not his foult?! NOT HIS FOULT?!'' that was Cal again and he was even more furious than before. He started to make his way over to Coulson but May stood up and stepped in front of him ''Stop right there!'' dangerously said May.

''Don't you dare come closer!'' oh she was furious now.

Cal stopped but Jiaying stepped beside him ''Why are you defending him Melinda?!''

''You see that's exacly why I didn't tell you!'' she half yelled ''Becouse you would do something to him.''

''That's exacly what we're going to do!'' said Cal ''So back away Melinda!''

''No!'' yelled May

''Melinda...!''

''N-O! NO!'' Jiaying and Cal looked at her counfused and May explained ''If step away there's a chance you'll kill him! So NO!''

''Step aside before something happenes to you to Mel!'' yelled Jiaying.

''I seriously doubt that he can do something to me.'' May said and nodded her head towards Cal.

''Oh believe me I CAN!'' he said.

''Wanna bet?'' she said and stepped a few dangerous steps forwar. They calmed down a little ''Sit down.'' May said through her teeth. They did as she said. After she was sure they won't try again she did the same, but stayed on guard.

''How could you?'' asked Coulson with hurt ''How could you not tell me?''

May wanted to answer but Skye spoke first ''Or me? Why did you make me thing that Jiaying and Cal were my parents when you knew you were?'' Skye was crying.

''I didn't tell you Skye, becouse I didn't know.''

''Isn't a mother supposed to recognize her child immediately anywhere and anytime?''

''I was hoping it wasn't you.'' Quietly answerd May.

''What am I not good enough?!'' Skye was angry now.

''Of course it wasn't that! How could you think that?! I was hoping it wasn-'' she was cut of by Coulson standing up and starting to leave, but he didn't make it far becouse May grabbed him by the wrist ''Please Phil-'' she was cut of by him one more ''From now on it's Director Coulson to you.'' He said firmly.

She took a deap breath and continued ''Director Coulson PLEASE hear what I have to say.''

He took a moment to think it through and then set back down and looked at her with a serious look.

May looked back to Skye and started ''Like I said: it was a one night stand. But in the morning we decided that it was best if we stayed friends.'' Then she looked back at Coulson ''When I found out I was pregnant I was terrified. There were some people out there looking for me, wanting to hunt me down and kill me.'' She looked back to Skye ''I couldn't risk somebody finding out about my child, 'couse they could hurt you so I went to Fury. He secured his offince and I told him what was going on. We agreed that he will send me on a fake mission so I could have you and he would send a team to deal with those people who wanted to kill me. BUT I had to get back sometime so I had to leave you.'' And then Skye asked ''Why didn't you just have an abortion?''

May's eyes went wide ''Are you kidding me?! How could I EVER kill MY CHILD?! I would rather die myself! Any way we deleted every video, every picture, everything thet could prove I was pregnant. I knew who I could trust so I went to Jiaying and Cal. I was hoping they would take you in.''

''How do you even know each other?'' asked Skye

''Jiaying's mother and my mother were childhood best friend.'' Answer May and than continued.

''When I got to them they were happy they could take you in, but I also found out that Jiaying-'' May cut herself of and looked to Jiaying and Cal for permission and they nodded ''I also found out that Jiaying was pregnant.''

''What happened to the baby?'' asked Skye.

''Were getting there.'' Said May ''So I stayed with them while I was pregnant and like Coul-…..Director Coulson said before everyone else thought I was on a secret mission.

And days went by, and those days turned into months. One night, June 25th to be exact, Jiaying went into labor. As she might told you she decited to clean the house before she woke Cal. I stayed with her and Cal went to get the car. His Chinese was awful, werry WERRY awful, but somehow we got to the hospital. But things went bed. Really bad. Jiaying's baby died.''

A tear slide down Jiaying's cheek.

May continued ''I was so afraid something might happen to you. On July 2nd you were born.'' May smiled ''I was so happy you were OK. You were the most beautiful baby in the entire existence.'' Skye and Coulson smiled but May's broke ''When the days in the hospital went by…it was time to say goodbye.'' Two tears sliped down May's cheeks. ''Cal brought my things to the airport and they had to practically drag me on the plane. You stayed with Jiaying and Cal. Fury gave me two months off and send me away to some S.H.I.E.L.D. save house. Almost the same you stayed in. Fury informed me that they got the people who were after me a few months ago. I cryed every day becouse I had to leave you, but I was happy you had a family you deserved. I never told anybody about you. Since than I didn't-couldn't have any contact with Jiaying or Cal. It was too risky. That's why.''

Skye give her a confused look.

''That's why I was hoping it wasn't you. Becouse I was hoping you stayed with them and had a happy life.''

Skye nodded but Coulson asked ''Why didn't you ever tell me?''

May looked at him with sorry eyes ''At first I couldn't. but when they got the people and I was scared that there might be somebody who they didn't get and was still hiding or they got everybody but when I told you somebody wrong would hear and try to kill her. It was risky 'couse we were both S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and I never dared to take that risk.'' She told him.

He swallowed hard and nodded.

May stood up and looked at both of them then said gently ''I'm really sorry but I couldn't take the risk if it could mean all three of us dying. I'm really sorry.'' She had tears in her eyes.

With that she walked away.

 **Please review**

 **Anya :D ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Previously :

 _May stood up and looked at both of them then said gently ''I'm really sorry but I couldn't take the risk if it could mean all three of us dying. I'm really sorry.'' She had tears n her eyes._

 _With that she walked away._

Skye was standing on the doorway off her room, leaning on the door with her back. After finding her parents she was so happy, but to find out they weren't her real parents that someone else was…after finding out that she wasn't mad or sad, she was… she was just confused.  
Coulson walked up to her and leaned back against the door just like her. They both just looked at the people that were walking by.

''You think she's OK? I've been looking for her for hours but I can't find her anywhere. What if something happened to her. Inhumans are pretty powerful.'' She said.  
''We're talking about May here Skye. Of course she's OK, she can take care of herself. And I understand you didn't find her, 'couse if she doesn't want to be found…she won't be.'' He told her.

A few moments of silence went by before Skye spoke ''You really didn't know did you?'' Coulson just shook his head and said ''But I understand why she did it. She wanted to protect her family even though we weren't a real one.''

''I know.'' She replied ''I needed time to think it through, 'couse I just couldn't believe she did that to us, but now that I think about it… she didn't do it 'to us', she did it 'for us'. I forgive her.''

''So do I kid, so do I.'' he said and put an arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. He took a deep breath.

''So…can I call you 'dad' now?'' she asked with a smile.

He smiled to ''If you want.''

She looked at him ''I want to.''

''Than you can.'' They both smiled.

Just too quickly their father-daughter moment was gone as Jiaying and Cal came to them.

''Hey.'' Said Jiaying gently with a soft smile.

''Hey.'' Replied Skye just as gently with just as soft smile.

''We just wanted to say we're sorry for keeping things from you.'' Said Cal-

''It's OK, Cal, Jiaying, it really is. You were just trying to protect me.'' Than she frowned a little ''I just wish I could tell that to May too, but she seemed to disappear so if you see her , but you probably won't, but if you do tell her I want to talk to her.''

''They wont need to.'' Said a new voice. Everyone jumped a little.

Skye looked around and on the left she found May leaning on the wall. _'How does she do that?'_ she thought.

''How much did you hear?'' asked Skye.

''Everything.'' Answered May.

''How long have you been there?''

''I've been following you around for hours, just to make sure you were alright.''

Skye nodded ''That's why I couldn't find you.''

''No one did actually. If I don't want to be found I won't be.''

Skye laughed a little ''That's exactly what dad said.'' May smiled at the word 'dad' ''I told him that. Back at the academy.'' May said.

Everyone looked at Jiaying as she said ''Well we should be going, to give you three some space to talk.''

As Cal and Jiaying walked away Skye started ''So…'' but when she and Coulson turned around to look at May…she wasn't there, but where she was standing was a peace of paper and something black next to it.

As they got closer to look at the black thing they saw was her badge next to a note.

''Did…did she just quit?'' asked Skye.

''I don't know. Lets see what the note says.'' Said Coulson.

The note had her handwriting on it and it said :

 _Dear Director Coulson and Skye,_

 _I'm going away. Why? 'Couse I'm not needed anymore.  
Skye…you did need me but I wasn't there and I'm really sorry for that. But now? No. You stand on your own and you've got your father, FitzSimmons and everyone else to help you. So you don't need me there.  
And you Director Coulson. You're a great man and Director without me. And you've got your daughter Skye now. Just as her you don't need me and I'm really sorry I didn't tell you.  
I'm going away. Will you ever see me again? Probably not, but you'll both be just fine without me in your life's. Jiaying convinced Gordon to drop me off somewhere. Tell everyone I'm saying goodbye to them please._

 _I'm so sorry for everything I did, but I'm not and never will be sorry for protecting my family._

 _Goodbye_

 _May_

Skye way crying at the end _'How can she leave! She can't! I just found her and she says she's leaving?! NO!'_  
''I do need her dad. WE need her. We can't let her leave again.'' She cried tears making their way down her cheeks. Coulson wiped her cheek with his thumb.

''And we won't.'' he said ''Do you know where's Gordon or Jiaying?''

''What about me?'' asked Jiaying right behind them.

''Jiaying! Where's Gordon?'' asked Skye.

''Why? Do you need him?''

''Yes, we do. Well…kinda. Where is he?''

''Skye, what's wrong?'' was worried Jiaying.

''She can't leave! May. She can't leave us again!'' cried Skye.

Jiaying nodded ''Follow me.'' They walked to her office and just before she opened the door she said ''I knew it was a stupid thing to do.'' Than she opened the door.

May and Gordon were just about to leave.

''WAIT!'' yelled Skye and May and Gordon turned their heads to her.

She ran to May, hugged her tight and buried her face in her neck ''Don't leave!'' she cried. May wrapped her arms around her. For the first time in 26 she held her daughter. She couldn't believe it was really her. After all these years of pain and tears and sadness, here she was, about to leave but her daughter stopped her with a hug that she didn't get for 26 years.

''Skye-'' Skye cut her off ''No!'' she looked at her and continued ''You can't leave! Please stay. Please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE stay!''

May looked at her with soft eyes. Her daughter was asking her to stay. There was no way she will be going anywhere soon.

''Please stay.'' Repeated Skye.

''OK.'' Said May.

Skye smiled ''You'll stay?''

''Yes.'' May smiled back at her.

''THANK YOU!'' Skye hugged her even tighter. May laughed.

''Thank you.'' Said a soft voice behind Skye. They both turned to Coulson who was smiling at them.  
''I wanted to say something but our daughter didn't even let me start.''

May just smiled at him and he smiled back. Skye looked at her parents and asked ''Maybe we could try and be a real family?''

''I would like that.'' Said Coulson still smiling at May who was now looking at her daughter. ''What about you mom. Would you like that.'' Asked Skye and May's hart skipped a beat at the word 'mom'. Skye saw the look on her mothers face and panicked ''Oh My God! I didn't even ask you! I'm so so sorry! I forgot and-'' Whatever she was going to say next was cut of by May ''It's OK.''

''It is?'' asked Skye. She was a little scared she her mother might leave so her arms around her tightened.

May laughed a little ''Yea. It is.'' Skye had a smile on her face now. She hugged her mother again and asked ''I can call you mom?''  
May smiled to ''Yes, you can and I would like to try that to.''

A small ''YEEEYY!'' came from Skye as she still hugged her mom and smiled at her dad.

Coulson walked up to her and handed her the badge ''I think you'll need this 'couse I'm not accept your resignation.''  
May took it, put it in her back pocket and said ''Thanks Director Coulson.''

He smiled at her ''No problem and just Coulson or Phil will be just fine.''

She smiled back at him ''OK than Phil.'' Than she looked back at her daughter ''Lets try and be a family.''

 **Did you like it? What do you think?  
Please review.**

 **Anya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long but here you go.**

 **Chapter 7**

Previously :

 _Coulson walked up to her and handed her the badge ''I think you'll need this 'couse I don't accept your resignation.''_

 _May took it, put it in her back pocket and said ''Thanks Director Coulson.''_

 _He smiled at her ''No problem and just Coulson or Phil will be just fine.''_

 _She smiled back at him ''OK than Phil.'' Than she looked back at her daughter ''Lets try and be a family.''_

''Bye!'' called Jiaying and Cal while waving to May, Coulson and Skye who were on one of the Quinjet. They were heading back to the Playground. They agreed that they will talk more about the whole family thing back there. Skye and Coulson had a few more questions for May.

About 45 minutes later the jet landed at the Playground. FitzSimmons, Hunter, Weaver, both Koenigs and Bobbi. According to what Simmons told them Bobbi was kidnapped by Ward and Cara, but she managed to escape. For half an hour FitzSimmons, Hunter, Bobbi and Billy and Sam Koenig kept asking them questions about what happened at Afterlife, but May, Coulson and Skye excused them self's saying they needed to talk alone.

Once in his office Coulson set down on his chair behind his desk.

''So…..can we ask you questions now?'' asked Skye and set down on the chair in front of the desk.

''What do you want to know first?'' asked May looking at Coulson and than at Skye.

''Are you inhuman?'' asked Skye with a confused look.

May smiled at her and shook her head ''No.'' She set down on the edge of the desk.

Skye looked at Coulson ''Than you must be inhuman.''

''Sorry to disappoint you Skye I'm not. Why?'' he said.

Skye opened her mouth out to say something but May answered him first ''She's wondering how can she be inhuman and none of us is.'' Skye just nodded her head. ''You're not inhuman Skye.'' May told her.  
''But my powers…'' she said looking at her hands ''How can I have my powers if I'm not inhuman?''

''When I was telling you why I left I didn't mention that part. You're not inhuman and you don't have powers. Well you do but you also don't.'' Skye and Coulson looked at her confused and she told them ''When I was pregnant and was staying with Jiaying and Cal we figured out that Jiaying wouldn't be able to hide her gift from you. That you would find out. So she told me that once you were born she could give you some kind of a potion that would give you powers once you went through the mist. But there was a chance it wouldn't work. For it to work you would have to be a newborn and you would have to be worth it. And you were. She told me that you would be just like inhumans, but not really one of them. No one would know but Jiaying and Cal.''

Skye nodded and May asked her ''Would you like to keep you powers or would you rather have them removed?''

''Removed.'' She said without hesitation.

May nodded ''OK. I'll tell Jiaying.''

''This is so weird.'' Said Coulson and they both looked at him and laughed and he smiled ''I'm serious. We almost had a war with humans who are not really humans and they have powers, than all of a sudden one of my agents is a dead statue and the other one's knocked out. When I came to Afterlife I found my agents fighting inhumans and an unconscious May lying on the ground just outside the Quinjet. When she woke up she somehow stopped the war from happening and the leader of inhumans was crying in her arms. Than, I found out that I have a 26 year old daughter with my best friend and I didn't even know she was mine and she's inhuman, but she's also not inhuman and she has powers. Now her powers are being removed by her mother that's not her mother 'couse she's been pretending that my daughter was her and her husbands daughter but she's not. And that all happened in one day!''

May and Skye just laughed more.

There was a knock on the door. ''Come in.'' Said Coulson.

Simmons stepped in ''Dinner is ready sir.'' She told them. Coulson nodded and said ''We'll be right there.''  
Simmons nodded ''Hurry.'' She said and left.

Skye turned to May ''Is there anything else I don't know about?''

''I don't think so and if there is I'm not telling you today 'couse if I do your father's going to go crazy.'' Answered May with a smile.

''She's right about that.'' Said Coulson and that made all of them laugh ''Let's go before Simmons goes crazy waiting for us.''

May and Skye nodded and followed him out of hs office.

Everybody was already sitting by the table when they got there.

''Finally! I'm starving!'' said Hunter. May, Coulson and Skye took their sits.

''So? What were you talking about? How did you stop the war? Why did you stay at the-'' Simmons was cut off by May ''One question at the time Simmons.''

''Sorry. What did you talk about?'' she asked again.

Skye said ''A lot of things. Well…one thing that connects a lot of things'' She looked at her parents ''Can I tell them?'' they nodded and she turned back to the others and said ''First I'm not inhuman.'' Everybody - except her parents - looked at her confused ''It's a long story. And Jiaying and Call aren't my parents.''

Simmons looked at her with sad eyes ''I'm sorry. I know you have been looking fort hem for so long and-'' Skye cut her off ''Oh-No. They aren't my parents but I found the rel ones.''

''Who are they?'' asked Bobbi ''Do we know them?''

Skye smiled and looked at her lap ''Yes, you do know them. You all do.'' She looked back up at Bobbi ''And they're at this base right know.''

''Where are they?'' asked Simmons who looked so excited, like she would jump 5 feet in the air right now. Skye looked at her ''Their sitting at this table with us right now.''

Everybody looked confused, but Skye just smiled and looked at Coulson and May. That's when the truth hit Simmons ''OH MY GOD!'' she yelled and drooped her fork. She looked at the others who still didn't get it ''Do you not get it?!'' she asked them and they shook their heads. ''Director Coulson and Agent May are her parents!''

Everyone's jaw dropped. Simmons was now jumping up and down on her chair.

The first one to speak was Sam Koenig ''Wooowww! That's so cool! So how did it happened-'' he was cut of by his brother Billy who elbowed him in the stomach ''Awch.''

Hunter turned at Coulson ''So you…and…and her…'' he couldn't find his words.

''He wanted to ask if you two are together?'' said Bobbi.

''No.'' Answered Coulson.

Over the dinner the team kept asking questions.

Three hours later Coulson, Skye, May and the team were standing at the bottom of the stairs. They were still talking about everything that's happened. May went up the stair and around the corner. Suddenly there was a bun shoot.

Everybody turned around and somebody hit the ground upstairs.

''MOM!'' Skye yelled. Before everyone could get upstairs a knocked-out Ward fell down the stairs. When they went around the corner they saw and an unconscious Agent 33 on the floor and May standing a few feet away from her. Everyone was standing in front of Agent 33. May was looking at her chest. Coulson stepped closer to see what she was looking at and the scene was shocking. May's hands were holding a spot near her hart. Blood was coming down her fingers. She looked up and into his eyes.

''Phil…'' she breathed and her legs gave out.

''MEL!'' he yelled and caught her ''Simmons!''

Simmons turned around when she heard her name ''Oh God!'' she ran to their side.

Skye gasped when she turned around ''No…'' she breather.

''She's barely breathing! We've got to get her into surgery!'' said Simmons.

Coulson carried May to the medical part of the Playground.

''The bullet is to close to her hart!'' said Simmons.

''What can you do?'' asked Coulson.

''I can remove it but I am telling you now that there is almost no chance she is going to make it.'' She told him.

 _'NO! No, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening!'_ he thought.  
''What are the chances she'll make it?'' he asked.

''Their very low. Maybe 2 or 3%.''

''Do it anyway. We have to try!''

Simmons nodded and started operating on May. After a few minutes the beeping sound was replaced by a long beep. Coulson ran to Mays side ''Come on Mel. You can't leave now. Your daughter needs you. Our daughter needs you. The team needs you.'' He stopped when Simmons said ''Charge! Clear!'' than he said ''I need you.''

Simmons said the words again and again, but he just stared at May's pale face.

''I'm sorry, Sir.'' Said Simmons, tears steaming down her face. Just like her he was crying, only more.

''She can't be gone. She can't.'' he cried.

The doctors already removed all the machines. She was gone. She was never coming back. All because of one bullet, that was to close to her hart. All because of one bullet that Ward or Agent 33 fired. The bullet killed her. Ward and Agent 33 killed her. All of the things that she survived it was a bullet that killed her.

A few minutes later Skye entered the room ''Mom...?''  
Coulson looked at his daughter and when she saw his face it broke her.

''NO!'' she yelled while crying. She ran to May's side ''No! She can't be gone. She can't.'' she cried. Coulson put his arms and cried with her.

Days passed. It was hard for everyone. May was dead for a week now. Her body was cleaned up and dressed in her usual clothes, black shirt, black pants and knee high boots.

Around 3pm Simmons came running to Coulson ''SIR, SIR!'' He looked at her and she lifted her right hand and there was a a very small bottle in her hand. It was full of something blue.

''I found this.'' she told him ''It's GH-325. It can bring her back.''

''No.'' He said.

''Sir. I give her this and she comes back or I don't give this to her and we have a funeral.'' she said.

''We still don't know what can happen-'' she cut him off ''She's strong. She can do this. Please Sir, please.''

Coulson looked back at May's body ''Do it.'' He said.

She smiled.

''What's going on?'' a new voice asked. They turned around and saw Skye standing in the doorway.

''We're going to bring your mom back to life.'' said Simmons as she walked out of the room.

Half an hour later Coulson was sitting by May's side holding her hand. She was in the bed still at the medical part. She was so pale. She was connected to so many machines, so she could live. But she was alive and getting better. The only thing that pained Coulson was that in order for her to get better they had to give her the drug. GH-325. The thing that brought him back to life. The thing that brought HER back to life. The thing that saved their daughter, just as she was about to die. _'I guess every family has it's specialty's'_ he thought.

''You're going to be just fine, Mel. I's going to be OK.'' He told her.

 **Review please.**

 **Anya**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Previously :

 _''What's going on?'' a new voice asked. They turned around and saw Skye standing in the doorway._  
 _''We're going to bring your mom back to life.'' said Simmons as she walked out of the room._

 _Half an hour later Coulson was sitting by May's side holding her hand. She was in the bed still at the medical part. She was so pale. She was connected to so many machines, so she could live. But she was alive and getting better. The only thing that pained Coulson was that in order for her to get better they had to give her the drug. GH-325. The thing that brought him back to life. The thing that brought HER back to life. The thing that saved their daughter, just as she was about to die. 'I guess every family has it's specialty's' he thought._

 _''You're going to be just fine, Mel. I's going to be OK.'' He told her._

Skye was standing in the doorway of her mothers room. It's been almost two weeks and May still hasn't woke up, so she was getting worried about her mom. When Skye was shot, she woke up three days after she was injected with GH-325, than again May was dead for a week.

Ward was locked up in his cell again. Agent 33 was held in another cell far away from him.

''She's going to be OK. She's alive and that's all that matters right now.'' Skye told herself as she watched her mom lying on the medical bed looking pale. Her father was asleep, his head lying on May's bed just beside her hip, his hand holding hers.

Simmons stepped beside her ''Hey.'' She said gently with a small sad smile.

''Hey.'' Said Skye.

''How are you doing?'' Simmons asked her.

''As good as I can be when my mom is in position like that.'' Skye answered.

Simmons put her hand on Skye's shoulder ''She's going to be OK Skye. The GH-325 is going to help her get better.''

Skye smiled ''It already brought her back to life. I'm not shore it can do anything more. It's been almost two week and she still hadn't woke up.'' And with that a tear sliped down her cheek.

Coulson came in the room and hugged Skye ''Shhhhhh. It's OK Skye. It's OK.'' He murmured to her and stroked her hair as she sobbed in his shirt ''She's going to wake up soon.''

''Sooner than you think.'' Said a weak voice coming from behind them. As the turned around to see May sitting in her bed smiling at them.

''MOM!'' yelled Skye and sprinted to her bed, jumped on it and hugged her mom. In a second May's arms were wrapped around her daughter and she held her close. From the corner of her eye she could se Simmons smiling to them and Coulson standing beside her with a small sad smile on his face.

Skye relaxed her arms but they stayed around May, she turned her head and looked at her father. He could see the happy tears steaming down her face and when she spoke her voice was weak but at the same time very happy ''Dad...she's back. She's awake. She finally woke up.'' she smiled a full smile at him.

''I see sweety.'' he told her, his smile still small and sad. He looked at May and when his eyes met hers she smiled at him. It wasn't a full smile, but it was a happy one.

Skye released her for a few seconds so Simmons could hug her ''I am glad you are okey.'' Simmons told her. As soon as she released her Skye's arms were back around her mother and her head fell on May's shoulder and May's head rested on top of Skye's.

Coulson cleaned his throat and looked away from May's eyes ''I'm gonna go tell everyone that you're awake.'' and with that he walked out. May's smile fell but it got right beck to her face as her daughter looked at her and that hugged her even tighter.

A few seconds later Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, Mack, Jiaying and Cal came running in the room, but Coulson just went by to his office. May looked at how he left, but suddenly felt a new pair of hands around her and when she turned her head, she saw Jiaying hugging her.

Bobbi came to stand beside May and rubbed her back with her hand. Fitz, Simmons, Hunter and Mack just smiled at her.

-Time pass-

It's been hours since Coulson saw May. He was glad she was awake and okey, and he wanted to hug her so tight and tell her how sad and scared he was when she died. But there was this one thing...he loved her. Not just as a college he was in love with her, and he knew that if he hugged her he would also kiss her and what if she didn't feel the same way. He couldn't rick their friendship, he just got her back.

Right now he was sitting behind his desk getting some paper work done that he didn't pay any attention to. He was thinking about May. Than suddenly his office door flew open. His head snapped up to look at who was standing in the doorway and he shouldn't be surprised at who he saw.

May was standing there. He should've known that it was her. She never knocks. Her eyes were sad and that broke his hart. He stood up and walked around his desk. At the same time she started walking towards the chair in front of the desk and she took only a few steps before her knees got week and she fell, but before she could hit the floor strong arms wrapped them self's around her waist and helped her stand.

Coulson picked her up and carried her to the chair. He kneeled on front of her and looked into her brown eyes.

His voice was soft as he spoke ''Hey...what are you doing out of bed?''

She could see he was very tensed and he got even more when she said ''I just wanted to see you.''

''You should be resting Melinda, you're still hurt and you could send Simmons or Skye or anyone else to get me. Does anyone even know you're here?'' he asked and she shook her head ''Than we should get you back into bed before anyone notices.'' He tried to pick her up again but she stopped him.

''No, Phil, please.'' she begged him but he just shook his head and said ''No May, you're getting back into bed and that's the end of the discussion.'' He tried to pick her up again but she grasped his hand.

''Phil plea-'' before she could continue he picked her up and and started carrying her back into the med-room ''That's an order Agent May.''

May shivered when he called her Agent May. He was mad now. She could tell. His voice was sharp, his face got serious and he called her by her title. She didn't try to get out of his arms or tried to convince him to put her down 'couse she knew that it wouldn't work.

Once in the med-room he put her onto her bed and pulled the sheets over her shoulders. He turned off the light and than the one on her night stand, and when he tried to leave he felt warm fingers wrap them self's around his wrist. He turned around to find May siting in her bed holding his wrist.

''Please don't go, Phil, please. At lest not yet.'' she whispered.

''Goodnight May.'' he said sharply and walked out of the room, but stayed behind the corner to see if she was going to get out of bed again. But she didn't. She pulled her legs against her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees.  
A tear slipped down Mays cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She doesn't cry. Well...she sometimes does but only if it really really hard. The last time she cried it was on Phil's funeral.

She couldn't stop the tears from coming and started sobbing. May buried her head into her knees and started crying harder.  
Coulson couldn't believe his eyes. Melinda May was crying. She never cries. Something must be very wrong. He wanted to run to her, wrap her in his arms and tell her that he's here and that he loves her. But he didn't. He just stood there and watch her cry and that broke his hart.  
After about 15 minutes she laid down and started to fall asleep. He turned around and walked to his office with tears in his eyes. It was horrible to watch her cry and do nothing about it.

When May woke up she was Skye sitting on the chair beside her bed. Everything from last night started coming back to her but she refused to cry in front of anyone.

Skye turned her head and as soon as she saw her mother was awake she smiled at her ''Good morning mom.''

May smiled back ''Good morning sweethart. What time is ti?''

Skye looked down to the watch that was on her wrist and than looked back to May ''8 o'clock''

After an hour of talking Skye stood up and said ''I'm gonna get Simmons.'' she smiled at her mom before she left.

''Melinda?'' said a soft voice.

May turned her head to the door and saw Coulson standing there.

''I wanted to talk to you about last night.'' he said and walked to the chair against her bed and set down on it.

Before any of them could say anything Simmons and Skye walked in smieling.

''Good morning Agent May and Director Coulson.'' said Simmons walking up to them.

''Morning dad.'' said Skye.

''Morning'' said Coulson.

Simmons turned to May ''How are you feeling today?''

''Better than yesterday, but eveything still hurts.'' May told her and Simmons started checking her.

-Time pass-

Hours want by. May and Skye spend most of the day talking and watching TV. In the evening Mays head begin to feel heavy. The picture started to fade a little and than come right back several times. Her stomach begin to turn and she felt dizzy.

Skye just want to get them some snacks so she was alone. She could feel she was going to throw-up and got out of bed and tryed to walk out of the room to the bathroom.

''Melinda?'' a voice said behind her. A voice she knew very well. It was Coulson. She was standing in the middle of the hallway, holding herself up against the wall so she wouldn't fell.

May turned around and saw him standing about 3 feet away from her with a confused face.

''What are you doing out of bed again?'' he asked her, still standing on the same place.

''I'm trying to get to the bathroom.'' she answered quietly.

''May-'' he started to say but than something in her head started to push so much pressure that she couldn't stand it. It hurt too much, like her head was going to blow up. She couldn't stand anymore and fell on the ground, hand holding her head. It hurt so much that she couldn't hold it back any longer and a bloody scream came from her.

In an instead Coulson was beside her, trying to help, but only he couldn't.

''Melinda! What's going on?! Please tell me!'' he was terrified and didn't know how to help.

Her scream laid down and she started sobbing ''Phil...'' her voice broke as she spoke.

''Sssshhhh, it's okey, it's okey, I'm here.'' he murmured, taking her into his arms and holding her against his chest. ''What am I going to do? How could I help? What just happened?'' he didn't know not even one answer to the quesitons in his head. The fact that he couldn't help broke him completely.

And that's when it happened. All the air from her lungs was suddenly ripped out of her. She tilled her head up and tried to get some oxygen in her but she couldn't. She was choking. The more she tried breathe, the worst it got. And it was awful. If she could scream again she would, but when she tried nothing came out of her.

When Coulson saw what was happening to her, his hart skipped a beat. To see her like that...it scared the shit out of him. But when she almost faded, she inhaled. She could breathe again. And May started sobbing against his chest again. It was horrible to see her like that.

After a few minutes she quiet down. May looked up into Coulsons eyes. Her eyes held sadness in them. Her beautiful brown eyes held so much sadness he almost got tears into his eyes.

''Mel, you okey? What happened?'' he asked softly. She opened her mouth to answer but her head got heavy again. And it hurt, not like before but it still hurt pretty bad. Her eyes looked behind him. Someone was standing there and she didn't know who it was and she didn't see him clearly. You could tell it was a man. His face was pale and sad. His mouth opening and closing again and again like he wanted to say something. Nothing came from him. His eyes found something behind her.

She turned her head to look at what he was looking at and was shocked at what she saw. About 20 people like that man were standing there. Opening and closing their mouths and like with that man nothing came from them. They were all pointing at something dark. It looked like a black hole in the air.

Coulson looked around them and saw nothing. There was no one there. Only them on the floor of the hallway. May was looking around them, terrified. It was like she could see something he couldn't.

All the people started walking towards May and she pushed Coulson away and stood up, trying to escape. The people made a circle around her and pointed at the black hole. It was clear that they wanted her to go in there but why? Why do they wasn't her in there?

Black spots appeared in the room. They looked like a skulls and her head started to hutr 10 times more.

Her hand wasn't to the sides of her head and a tear slipped down her cheek.

''Please, please stop. Please stop.'' she said but nothing helped.

''Mel, what's happening?'' said Coulson's panicked voice.

''Phil?'' she asked. She could hear him, but couldn't see him.

''It's me Mel, I'm here. You have to tell me what's going on so I can help you.''

She shook her head and more teared made their way down her cheeks ''Make them go away. Please, make them go away.'' she repeated again and again. her hands shook.

''Make who go away Mel?'' Coulson asked. She still couldn't see him.

''Them.'' she answered. Her legs got week and she fell, but Coulson like the day before caught her.

She looked into his blue eyes and than the whole world went black.

 **Sorry it took me so long to update this, but I was sick for almost 3 weeks and couldn't write and now I had too much work to do for school.**

 **I hope you like it :D**

 **Please review.**

 **Anya**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 9**

Previously :

 _''Please, please stop. Please stop.'' she said but nothing helped._

 _''Mel, what's happening?'' said Coulson's panicked voice._

 _''Phil?'' she asked. She could hear him, but couldn't see him._

 _''It's me Mel, I'm here. You have to tell me what's going on so I can help you.''_

 _She shook her head and more teared made their way down her cheeks ''Make them go away. Please, make them go away.'' she repeated again and again. her hands shook._

 _''Make who go away Mel?'' Coulson asked. She still couldn't see him._

 _''Them.'' she answered. Her legs got week and she fell, but Coulson like the day before caught her._

 _She looked into his blue eyes and than the whole world went black._

''Simmons!'' Coulson called and a few seconds later she came running in the room, along with Fitz, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack.

In a second Simmons's fingers were on May's neck checking how fast her pulse was going.

''Her pulse is normal just like her breathing,'' she told him ''I think she's just sleeping. We should get her into bed.''

Coulson nodded and picked her up, carrying her to the med-room. When they came into the room they saw Skye standing beside the bed with two bags of chips in her hands and a confused face. But as soon as she saw her mother in her fathers arms that confused face turned into a worried one.

''What happened.'' she asked worried.

''I found her on the hallway,'' Coulson told her ''She was trying to get to the toilet, but something happened that I can't explain and she, according to Simmons, fell asleep.'' He said moving towards the bed.

Skye put the bags of chips on the table beside the bed and turned to Coulson who was now putting covers over May ''So she was awake when you found her?''

Coulson turned to his daughter ''Yes, but than all of a sudden she dropped onto her knees and started screaming. I think it was something with her head since she was holding it between her hands. I tried to help her but than it was like she couldn't breathe, she tried to breathe in but couldn't. I don't know what was happening and than she started begging me to help her saying ''Make them go away.'' and than she just fell down. Simmons came in a few seconds later.'' His eyes were sad. He wanted to help her but couldn't. He didn't even know what was going on.

Skye's eyes filled with tears once she heard the story. How couldn't she hear anything. Is she deaf? No probably not, but how...? She turned to the others ''Did any of you hear anything?'' she asked and they all shook their heads ''How...?'' She didn't finish the sentence, but everyone knew what she was talking about.

''I don't know,'' answered Coulson ''All I know is that she was on the hallway when I found her.''

Fitz turned to Coulson and asked ''Is the hallway soundproof?''

''I don't remember it being.'' Said Bobbi and turned to Coulson, just like Fitz ''Did you change that?'' Coulson just shook his head and looked at sleeping May and than back up towards the team ''Were you all in your rooms?'' he asked and they all nodded except Skye ''Well if you didn't nodes, your rooms can be put on soundproof and apparently they were.''

''I wasn't in my room,'' said Skye's quiet voice ''I fell asleep in the kitchen, when I was supposed to bring some snacks.'' tears started to collect in her eyes ''If I wouldn't fell asleep this wouldn't happen, 'cause I would be with her.'' Now the tears in her eyes started running down her cheeks.

Coulson stepped to his daughter and put his hands around her, while she sobbed, tears still running down her cheeks ''It's not your fault, Skye.'' he told her ''You were up for 24 hours, you were sleepy and fell asleep. The same thing would probably happened.''

A few seconds later she quiet down and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

-Time pass-

Coulson fell asleep on the chair beside May's bed. It's been only a few hours since the thing on the hallway. He really wanted to help her, but didn't know how. What happened was that something no one understands.

The team got a week of since there wasn't any missions. They all went out, probably back to their families. Skye went with Jiaying and Cal.

When he felt something shifted beside him, he woke up. His head turned to the left and the first thing he saw were May's beautiful brown eyes. She was awake.

She smiled when she saw him and he did the same. He stood up and bent over her.

''Hey.'' his voice was a soft whisper.

''Hey.'' she said back.

''How are you feeling?'' he asked

''I'm fine,'' she said and tried to sit up but failed, so he helped her ''I guess.''

''Do you remember what happened?''

She just nodded her head and looked down at her hands that were resting on her lap. She didn't say anything and just stared at her hands, her eyes held fear. He looked down at what she was looking at.

Her hands shook like crazy and her wrists were covered with deep cuts and there was blood on it. So much blood.

''What's happening?!'' her voice was panicked and when she looked up he saw tears in her eyes.

''Wha...I think you'll have to tell me that!'' he said in panic, while running to the other side of the room to get some bandages and gazes to stop the bleeding.

A few minutes later she bleeding stopped and her hands didn't shook as much anymore, but there were still a few tears on her face. Coulson told her to sit on the sofa while he changed the bed.

When he was finished he pulled a chair, settled it in front of her and set on it. Taking her hands in his, he looked into her feared eyes.

''What is happening to me?'' Her voice was a weak whisper and it held fear in it.

''I think you should know something,'' he said ''When you were on that bed, when Simmons operated on you...you,...'' he hesitated and a tear slide down his face, but continued ''You died. A week later Simmons came to me with GH-325, saying she can bring you back. I told her 'no'. I didn't want you to go through what I did, but when she mentioned a funeral I...I didn't think I could make it throw. And I didn't want to do that to Skye. So I agreed. I'm sorry.''

May pulled her right hand away and wiped the tears from his face ''It's okey. I wouldn't want you to go throw what I did. I'll make it. I won't beak.'' she told him and than changed the subject ''Why won't you talk to me? Why do you always just go away from me? Why do you push me away from you? Why don't you let me in?'' her voice was breaking while she talked.

He looked away from her and stood up, wanting to leave, but she pulled him back and set him on the sofa next to her.

''Phil...?''

He didn't look at her, but tried to answer ''I don't know, I just-''

''You do know, Phil.'' She cut him of ''But you don't want to tell me. Look at me.'' He didn't ''Phil, look at me.'' she said again and he looked at her. ''Why?'' she asked.

''I just...I...'' he hesitated, but continued ''I still love you.'' he said quietly looking into her brown eyes which were filled with shock ''I still love you and I don't know if you feel the same. And if I get to close, I know I'm going to do something stupid that could ruin our kind of friendship.''

She just stared at him and didn't say anything.

''Melinda?'' his voice was quiet but not a whisper. When she didn't reply he stood up, pulled his hands away from her and tried to leave ''It's better I go. You should rest.'' With that he walked out of the room.

He only took a few steps on the hallway before weak fingers wrapped then self's around his wrist and pulled him back.

''Wait.''

He turned around just to see May standing in front of him. He didn't have any time to respond, 'cause she raised onto her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

At first he was in shock, but after a second he kissed her back. The kiss ended to quickly, but he was happy he at leas got one.

''I love you to.'' she said as soon as the kiss ended. Before anyone could say something her knees got weak and she almost fell but stayed on Coulsons arms.

''I think you need to rest.'' he told her before picking her up and carrying her back to her bed.

In only a few minutes she was a sleep and he was sitting on the chair next to her.

-Time pass-

After 5 days the whole team was back and so was Jiaying.

There was a knock on Mays door and when she turned her head she saw Coulson, Jaiying and Skye standing on the doorway. There was a small bottle in Jiayings hand.

''Hey mom.'' said Skye while the three of them walked to Mays bed.

''Hey.'' replied May ''What's that?'' she nodded her head towards the bottle.

''It's the potin to take Skyes powers away.'' told her Jiaying.

''We thought you wanted to be with us when Skye drinks it.'' said Coulson and May nodded her head.

Jiaying turned to Skye and handed her the bottle ''Now, you have to drink it slowly and the whole thing.''

Skye nodded, opened the bottle and started to drink. In only a few seconds she drank it all and something shiny started to get out of her. In a few moments there was a circle shaped shiny thing above her.

''That are your powers.'' Jiaying told her.

The shiny thing started to glow more and than just splashed into a million pieces and disappeared.

''So... that's it?'' Skye asked.

''That's it.'' said Jiaying ''Your powers are gone.''

-Time pass-

It's been a week. The GH-325 healed May, so she could help with the missions but wasn't allowed back into field just yet.

May, Coulson, Skye and FitzSimmons were standing in front of the entrance. Jiaying, Bobbi and Hunter were bringing in some dangerous inhuman that needed to be locked up.

The doors opened and May gasped as soon as she saw who it was.

''How the...?'' May said and than turned to Jiaying ''How can it be him? He was supposed to be dead!'' her voice was panicked.

''I was hoping it was a mistake.'' she told her.

The inhuman was smiling at Jiaying ''Well it is.'' he said with his British accent and than his eyes leaned on May ''Well, well, well who do we have here. I can not believe my own eyes. Melinda Qiaolian May. You were supposed to be dead 30 years ago.'' he said.

''Well I'm not.'' she said with a sharp voice.

''I see,'' he replied ''But you see, the car accident did kill you. And you came back. So you were supposed to die on your trip to Pennsylvania.'' his eyes moved to Skye and May stepped a little left so he couldn't see her.

''For the second time I can not believe my eyes. Is that a junior, Qiaolian?'' he asked with a smirk on his face.

''Stay away from her!'' she said even more sharp.

''So I am not wrong.'' he laughed hysterically.

''If you lay one finger on her I'm going to Make sure you'll die a painful death.''

''Ow you tried that once, but I came back.''

''You won't this time!'' she said.

''Thomas will make sure I will, believe me my dear.'' he said still smiling.

''And I will make sure he stays away until it will me too late.'' she told him.

That's when Bobbi and hunter took him to his cell.

Jiaying ran to May ''How's it possible he's here?''

May just looked at her and said ''Thomas Bradly.''

''Who was this guy?'' asked Skye from behind her mother.

May turned around and looked at her daughter. There was fear in her eyes.

''Herry McQuid.'' may answered.

''And who are Herry McQuid and Thomas Bradly?'' Skye asked even more feared.

May didn't know what to say so she just said ''The people I was hoping you would never have to know about.''

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Anya :D**

 **P.S.: Please reviw**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I didn't post a new chapter for so long, but there was no time. Too much off family drama. So again sorry but here you go, I hope you enjoy it :D**

 **Chapter 10**

Previously :

 _''Who was this guy?'' asked Skye from behind her mother._

 _May turned around and looked at her daughter. There was fear in her eyes._

 _''Herry McQuid.'' may answered._

 _''And who are Herry McQuid and Thomas Bradly?'' Skye asked even more feared._

 _May didn't know what to say so she just said ''The people I was hoping you would never have to know about.''_

Ward and Agent 33 were removed from the Playground to some other secret base.

May was in the kitchen, watching Herry on one of the tablets. He was being kept in the basement. He was sitting on the bed smiling like an idiot. He was a psychopath. And how could he be alive if she saw him die. She was there when they buried him.

She heard a sound at the door and knew who it was immediately. Skye and Coulson.

''I'm not going to answer any more questions. I all ready told you that you don't have to know any more that you all ready know.'' said May.

''Ow come on mom!'' complained Skye ''Please tell us.''

Coulson stepped closer to May and set on the chair next to her. He took away her tablet and put it on the other end of the table. She didn't look at him. He took one of her hands in his and said ''Please Melinda. Maybe we don't have to know but we want to know. Maybe we can help.'' his voice was calm and a little bit more quiet than usually.

''No one can help.'' she said and her eyes stayed on the table.

''How do you know that?'' asked Skye and set on the chair in front off her.

May finally looked up and her eyes met Skyes ''Cause many powerful people tried but they all failed. Most of them ended up dead.'' she said and Skyes eyes went wide.

''What happened?'' asked Skye and Coulson at the same time.

May looked from one to the other and realized she had no other chance than to tell.

''It all started 32 years ago...''

 _32 Years Ago :_

It was 9 o'clock on a Friday night. May and Jiaying were teenagers. 15 years old. They were at Jiayings place with one Danny. May, Jiaying and Danny were best friend since first grade. They were watching some scary movie.

''Can we watch something else?'' asked Jiaying who was hiding behind a pillow.

May turned to her ''Come on. It'll be over soon. It's only 20 minutes left.''

''I agree with Jiaying.I want to watch something else.'' said Danny.

May looked from one to the other and rolled her eyes at them. She turned off the movie and turn back to them ''So what do you want to watch then?'' she asked.

''I don't know,'' said Jiaying ''maybe a comedy?''

''What do you go-'' May was cut off by some noise coming from the other room.

May jumped up. She was taking Material Arts since she was 5.

''What was that?'' cried Jiaying.

Danny looked at her ''Maybe it's your parents...?''

''My parent won't be home until Tuesday!''

''Or it's your cat.'' he said.

''I don't have a cat!'' now Jiaying was hiding behind him.

Another noise came from the room and than there were footsteps.

''That's definitely not a cat.'' murmured May and took scissors in her hand for protection and than turned to Danny and Jiaying ''I'm going to go look at what's going on in there, you two stay here.''

''I'm coming with you.'' told her Danny.

Jiaying took her hand ''And I'm not staying in here alone.''

''Than stay behind me.'' ordered May before she slowly opened the door.

The hallway was as they left it. Empty. And the door to the other room were closed. May looked at Danny and Jiaying and than turned the door knob and opened the door. Se sneaked one of her hands in and turned the lighted on while her other hand still had scissors in it.

She pushed the door open and was surprised at what she saw. Nothing. The room was empty. Jiayings parents were renovating it so there was fresh paint on the walls. But nothing else.

They stepped into the room and she held the scissors tight in her hand. Everything was quiet until the beeping sound was heard. May turned around and looked at the floor from where the beeping was coming.

''IT'S A BOMB!'' she yelled and pushed Jiaying and Danny out off the room, but it was too late for her to get out 'cause the bomb exploded. The windows had blown up and May fell out off the house and on the grass outside.

She groaned at the pain off her fall. Jiaying a d Danny were beside her in en instant, picking her up.

When she stood up on her legs she heard someone laughing behind her and when she turned around she saw Herry McQuid, her fathers closest friend.

''Hahaha. So you're finally outside.'' he said.

''What do you want Herry?'' May asked coldly, with a death glare in her eyes.

''What do I want?'' he laughed again ''I want her powers.'' he pointed at Jiaying.

May stepped in front of her ''Over my dead body.'' and that was it. He put his hand in front of him and she flew a few meters away. May spit blood out off her mouth and stood up.

Herry wasn't looking at her anymore. He turned all of his attention to Jiaying. He was walking towards her and May wasn't going to let him hurt her so she started running towards him and knocked him down on the floor.

Danny ordered Jiaying to go inside and call for help and she ran in the house.

With in seconds May was up in the air. She was choking, she couldn't breathe. Her hands flew to her throat. Harry was standing now and he was going to kill her if something didn't happen. Danny knocked him down like May did and she fell on the floor taking beep breathes. Danny was in her place now and when she turned to him he looked at her with no regret in his eyes.

She heard a crack and Dannys eyes went empty and he fell on the floor next to her.

May cried out and crawled to him, checking his pulse, but...there was non. With tears running down her cheeks she turned to Herry.

''You killed him!' she yelled and her eyes turned live green...

 _Present Time :_

''What happened next?'' asked Skye with tears running down her cheeks at the story.

May was crying to ''There's something I want you two to know first.'' she said. She didn't mention the green eyes 'cause they had to know this first.

''What is it?'' asked Coulson.

Mays head turned to him and, just like then, her eyes were live green. He and Skye just stared at her when she lifted her hand towards the tablet and there was a rear green mist around her hand and one around the tablet.

The tablet slowly went up, it flew across the table and landed on it.

''What the hell was that?'' Skye raised her voice.

May looked up at her ''Magic.'' she said.

''Well that explains about nothing.'' said Skye ''Yous said you weren't inhuman.''

''And I'm not.'' May said.

Coulson turned to her ''May what's going on?'' he asked.

''It happened hundreds off years ago.'' May started ''There were two best friends Hanna and Layla. Hanna was an orphan and her best friends parents took her in. She was the only human that knew about the inhumans. Layla was the daughter off the inhuman king. He had the most powerful powers. He could do anything. He was hurt badly during the attack and knew he was going to die, but didn't want his daughter to be the next queen, since her mother died when she was very young. He didn't want anyone to be the queen or the king 'cause it wasn't safe for inhumans to have their own rulers. They were too exposed. So he ordered them to go and blend in with the humans. And they did. Before he died he gave Hanna this magic, so she could protect Layla. When he died, Hanna became some kind off a guardian for Layla, until she died many years later. Layla lived her life until she died to.''

Skye and Couslon didn't know what to say at the story.

''The powers went on and on in the family. Only the first born child got them I don't know why. But that's how it is. So i that way they came to me.'' May told them.

''So I have this powers to?'' Skye asked ''Cause I don't want them. I want to be normal.''

May smiled at her daughter ''No Skye, you don't. When I was young I drank some kind off a potion so you wouldn't have them, similar to the one you drank get rid of your powers. I didn't want you to be forced into this, 'cause you couldn't give them away but you can get them.''

''Thanks, but I don't want them.'' Skye said.

''But May, you're not the first born child.'' said Coulson who had been quiet for a long time now.

''No. Charles didn't want them and gave them to me.'' May said.

Skye was very confused now ''Who's Charles?''

May turned to her ''He was my brother. You can't get rid of the powers but you can give them to your sibling if they want them. I did him a favor and took them.''

''What happened to him?'' asked Skye.

''That's a story for some other time, but first we have to end this one.'' said May.

 _32 Years Ago :_

Mays eyes turned live green. Suddenly a bubble of live green color started to spread around her and when it touched Herry he fell to the floor unconscious. May turned back to Danny ''Please Danny. Please, please come back. Please...'' No matter how much she begged him to come back...he didn't. It was too late. He was gone.

Help came soon and they took Herry and helped the girls. Three days later it was Dannys funeral. Even thought he died protecting May, his parent never blamed her for his death, but she did. And after some time that changed...

 **Like it? Hate it? Please let me know in reviews :)**

 **Anya ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Previously :

 _32 Years Ago_

 _-Time Pass-_

 _Help came soon and they took Herry and helped the girls. Three days later it was Dannys funeral. Even thow he died protecting May, his parent never blamed her for his death._

Coulson, May, Skye, FitzSimmons, Mack, Bobbi and Hunter were walking down the hall.

''So who's this guy again?'' asked Hunter.

''Shortly : he is an evil Inhuman.'' answered Simmons just as they reached the basement door. Coulson opened the door and the team went down the stairs and he followed.

May pressed a button on the screen of the table and the white wall that was in front off them disappeared and they saw him.

Harry was sitting on the bed, elbows resting on his knees. He was looking at the floor, but his head turned towards them as soon as he could see them. He smirked as his eyes caught May.

''Qiaolian. It is nice to see you again.'' he said getting up from the bed.

''I wish I could say the same.'' Mays voice was cold and firm.

Harry looked her up and down, his smirk slowly fading ''Rude are we?'' he shook his head slowly ''But never mind, I am here for a reason.''

May took a step towards him ''So what is that reason?''

He smiled again ''So now you want to know?''

''Just tell me! I'm tired off your games!'' said May raising her voice.

''Pushy too? You have changed,'' he eyed the Coulson ''but I guess that is not important. I am here to protect you.''

May laughed at that ''You're here to protect me?''

He eyed the team ''Well...looks like you and them.''

Her face turned serious ''I-'' she glanced at the team behind her and that turned back to Harry ''We don't need your protection!''

''Oh, yes, you do. Thomas is after you and he will not stop until he gets what he wants. And right now that is your dead body by his feet.'' said Harry. Now he was getting serious too. ''And that team you have there, I assume, will protect you. So that puts them in danger too.''

''I can protect myself!'' said may through her teeth. She could feel Coulsons hand on her arm, trying to calm her. But it didn't work and she knew that it wouldn't.

Harry raised his eyebrows ''Like you protected Danny and Jiaying?'' he asked.

May drew in a sharp breath, her hands were shaking again and the pale people were around her again, bu she got rid off them

''Phil please don't touch me, I don't want to hurt you.'' she said and here eyes turned live green. Coulsons hand left her arm but he didn't move away from her.

Harry looked her directly in the eyes and than said ''Oh...right. I forgot you were a guardian.''

Bobbi saw Hunter tense and knew he was going to ask something ''Hunter now's not the right time to ask-'' she whispered, bu too late.

''What's a 'guardian'?'' he asked.

''Questions.'' finished Bobbi.

May turned to him and when he saw her green eyes he froze ''Shut up Hunter!'' she said and than turned back to Harry. The whole team just stared.

She started walking towards Harry but stopped halfway ''Yes. I am a guardian. I'm the guardian. So if I were you, I'd back off while I still could.''

Harry leaned forward ''Are you sure? No Inhuman power can stop me.'' he said, getting on her last nerve.

''I AM NOT AN INHUMAN!''

''Your gift is pretty strong though. But still...'' he trailed off.

''IT'S NOT A GIFT! Hanna wasn't an Inhuman-''

He cut her off ''I know, I know. I heard the story too many times to ever forget it. And you are right, she was not an Inhuman. She was very close to being one thought. I mean, living with them had an influence on her.''

''Harry stop!''

''No one tells me what to do!'' he looked her up and down again ''Especially not a witch.''

Mays hand flew in the air and so did Harry. He was choking, like her and Danny the night Danny died. She could hear Coulson and Skye calling for her to calm down, but she didn't listen. ''IS IT FUN!? CHOKING IN THE AIR LIKE THAT!? 'CAUSE THAT'S HOW DANNY DIED! THAT'S HOW YOU KILLED HIM! SO WHY DON'T I KILL YOU NOW!?'' she shouted.

Suddenly, there were hands on her hips and she was turned around, just to face Phils blue eyes. One off his hands was still on her hip and the other one cupped her cheek. Harry fell down as soon as she saw Phil.

''Mel...You need to stop. Please...for me...?'' said Phil and her eyes slowly turned back to normal. She looked at the others and they were all looking at her in horror, but she didn't see them for long 'cause the pale people were back again and this time they wouldn't go away. Her head felt heavy and it hurt. She ran out the door and closed it. Once outside she leaned against the wall, sank to the floor and started crying. The people were still around but the disappeared as soon as the door opened again and Coulson was suddenly sitting next to her, pulling her to his lap. She buried her face in his neck and he wraped his arms around her and whispered sweet things in her ear.

 _-In the basement-_

''What the hell was that!?'' said Hunter once Harry couldn't see them anymore.

''I don't know.'' that was Simmons who was silent until then ''Skye?''

Skye looked up ''What?''

''Do you know what was that?'' asked Fitz.

She looked from Fitz to Hunter, from Hunter to Bobbi, from Bobbi to Mack and than to Simmons, her mouth opening and closing the whole time. ''I...I-Yes. I know. But I don't think you should hear it from me.''

''Than lets go find May.'' said Mack.

When they came outside they saw the couple sitting on the floor. May wasn't crying anymore. Her head was resting on Coulsons shoulder.

''May...what happened in the?'' asked Simmons gently. May looked at her.

-Time Pass-

The team was sitting on the floor when May stopped talking. They were all looking at her with open mouths. They had no idea Mays life was so hard before S.H.I.E.L.D. and than Bahrain...

''That's awful. I'm so sorry about your friend Agent May.'' said Simmons.

''Yeah well...it's life. And it's past, but still...I don't trust that son of a bitch. The last time I checked he was after me for 2 years.'' said May. ''How can he be alive? I remember killing him...was it even him? Thomas had a man who could transform into someone else, but it took time to do that. Maybe...maybe while he was in prison. Maybe they were in the same cell. Did i kill the wrong person? Did I-'' her thoughts were interrupted by Coulson calling her name several times. When she looked around her she noticed that the others were gone.

Coulson saw the expression on her face and answered before she even asked ''The alarm went up. We've been attacked.''

-Time Pass-

May and Coulson stepped into his office were the team was. They were looking at the recording off the break-in. Skye noticed them so she started to explain.

''The doors aren't damaged, we don't know how they got in but there they are.'' she pointed on the big screen and than paused the picture, where you could see the faces clearly.

Mays eyes widened ''Harry wasn't lying. He's here.''

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Please review :)**

 **Anya**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I haven't been updating much there past few months, but there's just been SO much going on and there was just no time. I hope you like it :)**

 **Chapter 12**

Previously :

 _May and Coulson stepped into his office were the team was. They were looking at the footage off the break-in. Skye noticed them so she started to explain._

 _''The doors aren't damaged, we don't know how they got in but there they are.'' she pointed on the big screen and than paused the picture, where you could see the faces clearly._

 _Mays eyes widened ''Harry wasn't lying. He's here.''_

Coulson grabbed May's arm and turned her to him ''Melinda, we need to talk.''

She tried to get out of his gasp but failed ''It can wait Phil, Thomas' here and we nee-''

He cut her off ''It can't wait. Please talk to me. When you showed us your powers your eyes were green and there was a mist around the tablet, but...when we were down in the basement there wasn't any mist around Harry. Why?''

''I learned to control it. I had to. I couldn't risk the wrong person seeing it and selling the info into wrong hands. That could destroy me AND all the Inhumans-'' Suddenly there was a loud thunder heard over the base ''We need to go. Now.'' May grabbed Coulson's arm and pulled him into the hallway just as Trip, Skye and Simmons passed by.

''Sir, do we really need to release Harry?'' Asked Simmons as they walked towards the basement.

Coulson looked at them and said ''It's her call, not mine.'' He eyed May.

''No offence mom, but I don't think this is a good idea,'' started Skye ''And dad, you're the Director don't you decide what we do?''

Coulson gave her a little smile ''Yes, but-''

''But he has to listen to me no matter who he is.'' May cut him off.

''Why?'' asked Skye.

''I might be wright...'' started Coulson.

''But I'm ALWAYS wright.'' May finished for him just as the reached the basement.

May stormed down the stairs and said to Harry ''You were wright.''

Harry looked up. He knew this was the time he was going to help them. He smiled ''Oh, I know darling. I heard the thunder. So,'' he stood up from the bed ''Are you going to let me out now?''

Skye stepped in front of May and looked her in the eyes ''How do we know we can trust him?''

May looked at her daughter and knew she was worried just as much as everyone else ''We don't. But we don't have a choice. At least not at the moment. Thomas' here and without Harry's help he's gonna kill us.'' said May and looked back at Harry ''What do you want?''

His expresion turned confused ''What do you mean Qiaolian, I don't want anything.''

''Oh, please stop this crap. I know you. And I know you're not gonna do this for free. What do you want?''

''I want Thomases dead body.'' he said ''He killed Natalia and he is going to pay for it.''

''Nothing more?'' asked May ''Usually you want half off everything I have.''

Harry shook his head ''Not anymore. Natalia is gone, what could I possibly want more than her killers dead body. She is gone..'' he swallowed ''She is never going to come back. Ever. And it is all because of him.''

May glanced at the floor and than looked back to Harry ''I'm sorry.'' she said ''For Natalia. She was a good friend of mine in high school. Sweet girl. So lets get Thomas back where he belongs. Into the grave.''

She pressed a button on the screen of the tablet and Harry walked out off the cell.

Once everyone was out of the room Skye caught Mays arm and May looked at her. ''Who's Natalia, mom?''

May signed and looked her daughter in the eye ''She was his daughter. Thomas killed her just as we got out of high school. No one knew why. And I didn't dig into it. All I knew was that she was dead and it was his fault. And after all this time I still don't know why. But what I do know, is that I don't want to know what being on your daughters funeral feels like and I don't intend to EVER feel it. So don't worry,'' May smiled at Skye ''You're safe.''

Skye nodded ant they followed the headed towards the entry where Thomas was supposed to be, but they never got there. As soon as the started walking down the hall, a man flw from the corner, hit the wall and than blacked out on the floor.

Some other man walked around the corner. He was middle hight, in his black hair you could see some gray parts of it. His eye color was something between gray and blue.

May and Harry stepped in front of the others. The man smiled.

''Well hello Harry,'' the man looked at May ''You too Qiaolian. It has been a long time since I last saw you.'' He looked from one to the other ''Both off you.''

Harry smiled ''Thomas! How have you been?''

The man-Thomas looked back at Harry ''I know you are still mad Harry, but Natalia being dead is the best for everyone.''

Before Harry could do or say anything May joined the conversation ''Why are you here Thomas? What do you want from me?'' her voice was cold and harsh as she spoke.

Thomas looked at her ''You know exactly what I want.'' he said.

May just changed her look and he flew back, but just before he could hit the wall he stopped. He just stopped in mid-air and than stopped on the floor like nothing happened. And than he disappeared. For a moment everything was quiet, than he suddenly appeared behind May. He tried to hit her on the back off her head, but she was too quick for him and stepped away. She turned around and hit him in the stomach whit her fingers stiff and digging into him, all around her hand there was a green light.

He flew back again but like before didn't fall or hit anything, but landed on his feet. He smiled and disappeared again, but now he appeared beside Skye, his arms stiff on her shoulders.

''Do than again and she will not be here to see it.'' he threatened.

May froze. If it was her, she would have risked it, but it wasn't...it was Skye. Her daughter. Her week point.

At first Thomas was confused when he saw May's face, but than he looked at the girl under his hands and put the peaces together. He smiled.

''She is yours, isn't she? And there you were saying you would never have children. Hah!'' he said.

''I swear if you curl one single hair on her head, I, WILL, KILL YOU!'' shouted May.

''Ow I will not,'' he said ''Under one condition.'' he smiled.

''And what's that?''

''You come with me.''

''And you'll leave them alone? ALL off them?''

''Yes. Now come with me.''

''No.'' Everyone turned around on the sound of Coulsons voice.

May turned around to look at him too ''Phil-''

He cupped her face with his hands ''I can't lose you again. I lost you so many times and I don't want to do it again. I can't.''

She smiled at him sadly for a moment and than said ''I know and I'm sorry, but I-WE don't have a choice. It's me or Skye. And she,...'' she shook her head ''Skye's not an option.''

''Tick-Tack'' said Thomas.

May glanced at him and than looked back at Coulson ''I'm so sorry Phil.'' she said, stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. His arms immediately wrapped around her hips and hers around his neck. Just as he was about to deepened the kiss she pulled away and hugged him tight. Than she pecked his lips one last time and stepped away from him than turned to Thomas.

May started to walk towards him and Thomas let go off Skye. Once she could reach her, May pulled Skye into a tight hug.

''I'm so so sorry mom.'' Skye whispered in her ear.

''It's okey. I'll be fine. But promise me one thing.'' whispered May back.

''What is it? I'll do anything.''

May looked her in the eye and smiled for a second ''Take care off your self. And your father when he doesn't. Don't let him do anything stupid. And YOU don't do anything stupid. If you do that, than I'll be perfectly fine.''

''I will.'' said Skye.

''Thank you sweetheart.''May smiled again and kissed her forehead ''Go to your dad now.'' Skye nodded and walked to Coulson.

Once May was next to Thomas she turned around and looked at Skye and Coulson. Their faces were sad, but she smiled when she saw Coulsons arms wrapped around Skyes shoulders. They smiled back sadly.

All off a sudden Thomas threw some round thing, that had gas coming out off it, on the floor in front off the team. Just a second later he was holding a mask to her face. She panicked. And she never panicked. At least not for the past few years. But it was Phil and Skye that had the gas leaking thing at their feet. And in only a matter of seconds they all fell on the floor unconscious.

''Do not worry, they will be fine. They are only sleeping. I can not risk them trying something or following me. Now, goodnight to you too.'' she heard Thomas say in her ear just before the passes out too.

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Please review.**

 **Anya :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting. Enjoy**

Previously:

 _''Do not worry, they will be fine. They are only sleeping. I can not risk them trying something or following me. Now, goodnight to you too.'' she heard Thomas say in her ear just before the passes out too._

 **Chapter 13**

 **Unknown location**

When May opened her eyes she was…in her bunk? She sit up in the bed and looked around. Everything, every part of the room was exactly the same as in her bunk. Though something felt off. It didn't feel right. And then flashes of events with Thomas went through her head. This wasn't her bunk. She was somewhere where Thomas put her.

 _Where am I? How long was I out? What's happening?_ She thought. And suddenly a million more questions went through her head.

She got up from the bed and walked towards the door, but when she tried to open it, she couldn't. It was like it was suck. She couldn't open it.

''Good morning.'' She jumped looking around the room as she heard a voice. But she was still alone in the room. Then she saw it. In one of the upper corners of the room there was a camera and a speaker. She started walking towards it, looking at it carefully.

Suddenly the door opened ''Please follow the marked way.'' Said the voice. She looked out the door. All the walls were made of some kind of screen. And on that screen there were arrows pointing a way down the dark grey hall and then left on the corner. She wasn't really comfortable whit walking down that hall, but she as hell wasn't going to stay in that room.

''Please follow the marked way.'' Said the voice again. She started walking towards the door and then stopped on the doorway. May looked at the camera and the speaker, then turned back towards the hall and walked into it. As soon as she was out of the room, the door closed behind her. Glancing at it she slowly walked where the arrows lead her. There were cameras on every corner of the hall and where two corners were too far away there was a camera on the ceiling, filming in every way. By every camera there was a speaker. The arrows stopped after some time. They lead her to some metal door. She had no idea what was behind them. Who would? She was in some massive building or who knows where else.

''Please enter.'' Said the voice. Hesitantly she opened the door. What she saw were computer screens on a table and a chair. She walked closer. The computers were off.

''Please sit.'' Said the voice. May looked up to the corner and saw a camera and a speaker.

 _''_ _Of course there were cameras and speakers. Their everywhere.''_ May thought. She did just as the voice told her.

''Please press space on the keyboard.'' Said the voice. May looked down. There was a keyboard on the table and she pressed space.

Suddenly something appeared on the screen. Immediately she knew she was looking at camera footage. There were pictures of rooms that looked familiar to her. No, they were videos. And in that room there was a person. It was a male. He was panicking, she could tell. He was walking up and down the room, occasionally hitting a wall or trying to open the door. But when she looked closer. She knew this person. It was the man she loved. The father of her child. Tears started to burn in her eyes. She felt fear, confusion and anger when she was looking at the screen.

''Phil?'' she whispered. Suddenly anger took over and she stood up and looked at the camera, tears making their way down her cheeks ''What the HELL'S wrong with you! We made a deal! I come with you and you leave them alone. ALL of them!'' she yelled.

Pointing at the screen she continued ''Let him go! Let him go NOW!'' May looked back at the screen ''This isn't real,'' she said ''This is just some prank. Phil's back at the Playground with Skye and the team. ''This isn't real!'' May yelled again and threw the computers off the table ''THIS IS BULLSHIT!'' she started to destroy the computers more and break the table when an awful sound went on. It was some kind of siren and it was so loud. It didn't stop. She tried to find her way back to that room, but got lost running around the halls. After some time, she fell onto the ground, the siren still on. But as the room got darker and darker, the siren got quieter and quieter until she blacked out completely.

 **Playground**

May has been gone for 18 hours. They didn't know where she was, or if she was okay, or what was happening to her. all they knew was that she was gone because Thomas kidnapped her.

As soon as they woke up Coulson tried to go after Thomas immediately but Skye stopped him, telling him he would probably just kill himself by going after Thomas alone and to let them help and first find Thomas AND May and not just go looking for them blindly. He agreed and went to his office. He hasn't come out since then and he didn't let anyone in except for Skye.

Coulson was now still sitting at his desk looking at the picture of him and May. They were on a beach in Brazil both of the smiling at the camera. They went there for vacation a year after graduation. He smiled at the memory of them having fun and enjoying the summer sun. It was a good life. It was actually where they had that one-night stand. Back then than they were partners and that for years ahead, then Bahrain happened and she left field, then he died and came back and got the team, then Hydra, then inhumas and Afterlife, then he got her back and now she was taken from him by Thomas.

He needed to get her back. She and Skye were the most important people in his life. He would give up his life for them to be okay. He would give up the world just for them to be okay. And now the love of his life was missing. He didn't know if she was okay, or if she was hurt.

 _''_ _No.''_ hi said to himself _''She's okay. She has to be.''_ He couldn't bear the thought of her being hurt and no one knowing where she was.

''Hang on Mel.'' Coulson said to the photo ''I'm gonna find you, you just have to hang on for a while.''

Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

''Come in.'' he said. Skye walked in and smiled at him sadly.

''Hey. You okay?'' she asked.

''As okay as I can be. What about you?'' he asked her.

''I'm gonna be fine when we get mom back.''

''Skye, we're gonna find her. you said so yourself.'' He told her, then he saw tears form in her eyes and stood up opening his arms to her ''Come here.''

She walked up to him and hugged him. Tears that formed in her eyes before, were now running down her cheeks. She hugged her dad tighter. For all her life she was looking for her parents. Then she found them and after a few weeks found out they weren't her real parents. Her real parents were the people she spent almost 2 years with. And now that she's finally found them, her mom was kidnapped by some inhuman that no one really knows except for someone who murdered her mom's friend.

''Everything's gonna be fine. We're gonna find her and bring her home.'' Coulson told her. She looked up. He was crying too.

''Are you saying that to me or to yourself?'' she asked.

He sighed ''Both.''

 ** _3 Months Later_**

 **Unknown Location**

May was running through the woods, away from the place she was trapped for…well she didn't know how long she was down there. It turned out it was something like a massive basement. That son of a bitch kept her underground for what felt like years. As she ran tears streamed down her cheeks.

 _''_ _I'm out! I'm finally out! I just have to keep running. Don't stop. Whatever you do just don't stop running.''_ She told herself. And she didn't stop. She ran and ran. At some point she reached a clearing and in the middle of it there was a jet. It wasn't just any jet. It was a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet. She sprinted to it.

''Hallo! Is anybody here?! Please! Someone?! Anyone?!'' she yelled.

A blond woman came from the other side of the plane ''Is everything alright? Ma'am what are you doing he-'' the woman stopped and in that moment May knew exactly who it was. ''May?'' said the woman.

''Bobbi.'' Was the only thing May could say before Bobbi pulled her into a tight hug.

''Come on, let's get you back to the Playground.'' Said Bobbi and pulled her into the jet.

 **I hope you liked it. Since I skipped 3 months of the story, there's gonna be more flashbacks in the next chapters.**

 **Please review.**

 **Anya :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you'll like it.**

 **Chapter 14**

 _Previously:_

 _A blond woman came from the other side of the plane ''Is everything alright? Ma'am what are you doing he-'' the woman stopped and in that moment May knew exactly who it was. ''May?'' said the woman._

 _''Bobbi.'' Was the only thing May could say before Bobbi pulled her into a tight hug._

 _''Come on, let's get you back to the Playground.'' Said Bobbi and pulled her into the jet._

 **The Quintet**

''Where were you May? We thought you were dead.'' Said Bobbi. She was piloting the jet while May was sitting on the copilot seat.

''Believe me I would rather be dead than in that hell hole.'' May answered.

''What happened to you?'' asked Bobbi.

Suddenly pictures of the hallways and the awful rooms went through her head. The pictures of Phil in the other room and off his…. his body….and her bloody hands….and all the blood… A tear slipped down her cheek as she stared in front of her blankly.

Bobbi saw her look and quickly changed the subject ''You know…Coulson and Skye are gonna be really happy to see you. They've really missed you…we all have.''

May looked her confused ''Coulson?'' she asked in a whisper ''You mean Phil Coulson?''

Bobbi eyed her ''Yes, I mean Phil Coulson…who else would I mean?''

May laughed a little and buried her face in her hands for a moment and then looked out the window. Right now she looked like a crazy person to Bobbi, but she didn't knew what May went through the past 3 months. When she first saw her she was wearing ripped clothes, she had black spots off dirt on her and she was bleeding in so many places. And since they didn't have any clothes or anything on the jet, May was still looking the same way.

''He's alive?'' May asked suddenly.

Bobbi was shocked ''Yes, of course he's alive. What makes you think he isn't?''

''Couse I saw him die…I saw it all.'' May whispered, she was crying now. But not long, the tears stopped immediately. He was alive and well and he was safe. It was all fake. Of course it was all fake…it was Thomas, it was all a game to him.

10 minutes later they were landing. For the first time in SO long May saw the place that she actually called home. Nothing changed. Everything was pretty much the same. The ramp went down and they stepped out of the jet. As they walked down the halls and pass different rooms people kept turning after them. Well, more like after May. As they walked down one of the halls May suddenly stopped. Coulson walked pass the corner in front off them.

May gasped and tears started to form in her eyes ''Phil…'' she whispered. She started to run after him and once she turned the corner she shouted ''PHIL!''

Coulson stopped when he heard the voice. He turned around and saw her. May. His Melinda was standing on the other side of the empty hallway. Her clothes were ripped and she was covered with dirt and…and blood.

''Mel…?'' he whispered loud enough that she could hear him.

May started too run towards him and then threw herself at him and he caught her. She buried her head in his neck and cried. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and the tears that formed in his eyes earlier started to come down his cheeks.

''You're alive.'' He whispered in her hair ''You're alive and you're here.''

May looked at him and smiled sadly with tears sill running down her cheeks ''I'm here,'' she whispered.

And then he kissed her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back. He could taste the saltiness of her tears in the kiss. But that didn't bother him. She was in his arms and he was never letting her go again. The kiss ended naturally and he leaned his forehead against hers. And she smiled at him. This time a full smile and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And he noticed something else. Her hair was shorter. It didn't go to the half of her back as usually, it ended just above her shoulders.

''Your hair…'' he whispered and touched it's ends. She just shook her head and hugged him again.

Suddenly someone cleaned their throat behind them and when May looked at who it was she saw a stranger. It was a woman. She was a little taller than her and had short brown hair on Paz and brown eyes. She was smiling at them.

Coulson turned around too and may cuddled into his side ''Mel this is Rosalind Price. Ms. Price this is Agent Melinda May.'' Than he turned to May and said ''Ms. Price is the head off Advance Threat Containment Unit. We're working together on an Inhuman problem.''

''It's nice to finally meet you Agent May.'' Said Rosalind. May just nodded and shook the hand she offered.

May looked at Coulson and said ''Skye.'' He smiled.

''Come with me.'' Said Coulson.

They walked towards Skye's bunk. As they walked pass the lab May could see FitzSimmons working on something. She smiled as they started to laugh about something Fitz said. After a few more minutes they arrived at Skye's bunk. Coulson knocked on the door and after a few seconds they heard a ''Come in.'' from Skye. May hesitantly turned the doorknob and pushed the door opened.

Skye was sitting on her bed, doing something on her computer. She didn't look up when they walked in. it was obvious that she didn't notice May was there.

''Is everything okay dad?'' asked Skye, still looking at her computer. Coulson looked at May and she could read from his eyes that it was her turn to speak so she turned back to Skye.

''Yeah, everything is okay now that I'm back. I think we should do something about your room thought. Maybe change the wallpaper?'' said May. Skye looked up the second she heard her mother's voice.

''Mom…?'' asked Skye in a whisper so quiet that May could barely hear her. In only a second Skye was getting up from the bed and running towards May. She wrapped her arms around May and hugged her so tight May could barely breathe. But that didn't bother her, she just wrapped her arms around her daughter. Skye started crying and May just stared to rock her back and forth.

''Ssshhh. It's okay honey. I'm back now and it's all gonna be okay.'' Said May who was crying now too.

Skye looked at her mother and smiled ''You're back. You're finally back. You're here.'' May just nodded her head and hugged Skye again, looking at Coulson. He could read the massage in her eyes and hugged them both. May smiled at him and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

After some time Skye stopped crying. Now Coulson was sitting on Skye's bed with his back leaning to the wall, May was sitting beside him with Skye's head on her lap. He had one arm around May shoulders and she was leaning onto him, pulling her fingers through Skye's hair while the girl slept.

''I think we should get you a hot shower and a change of clothes.'' He whispered to May ''And something to eat. You've lost weight.''

May looked at him and just nodded. They got of the bed and Coulson pulled Skye to her pillow and covered her with a blanket.

They walked towards his quarters and he opened the door for her. She walked in and went towards the bathroom. She stopped at the door and looked at him.

''I'm going to get you something to eat. I'll me back when you're done.'' He smiled at her and walked out the door.

May got in the bathroom and turned the water on. She looked at herself in the mirror. She saw nothing she haven't before. The reflection was just better. Her clothes were ripped and she was dirty and covered with her blood from running through the woods. And her hair was shorter.

 _Flashback (Unknown location):_

May was in her room… well you could even call it that in that place. She was sitting on her bed. She didn't bother to find a way out, 'couse there wasn't one. Every exit was locked or it lead to another room. She already tried everything. Nothing worked.

''Please follow the marked way.'' Said the voice as the doors opened.

May stood up and walked out the door. There wasn't any point in not doing as they told her. She wouldn't achieve anything. So she walked the was arrows showed her to. She arrived at some room she saw for the first time in all of her time being here. She opened the door and walked in. The room a completely empty. There wasn't anything in it except the camera and a speaker. Suddenly the door closed and she turned around. There was a man behind her. He was dressed in a black sweater with a hood on his head, black pants and he had gloves on his hands. It was too dark for her to see his face.

Suddenly he attacked her. And he had a knife. She blocked his attack. He swung his knife several times, but she blocked it. He never stopped. He just kept swinging his knife towards her. At some point May chough the knife in her hand and stabbed him in the leg. He fell to the ground.

Immediately gas started to appear in the room and it only took a few seconds for her to black out. When she woke up she was in her bed. She saw a note on the bed stand. It said _''That's for stabbing him.''_

She was confused. May got up and walked towards the mirror. Her hair. It was short. It ended just before her shoulders.

 _End of flashback_

I tear slipped down Mays cheek as the memory of that awful place went through her head. She wiped the tear away and got into the shower.

When she was done, she wrapped a towel around herself and dried. After she dried her hair she walked out to the bedroom and got some of her clothes that were in one of Coulson's drawers. She got some tights and one of Coulson's sweaters since all of hers were in her bunk and there was no way she was stepping in that room anytime soon.

May got dressed in the bathroom and then looked at herself in the mirror. The sweater was too big for her bit it could work. Right now she didn't care how she looked. When she stepped out, there were rose flowers on the floor. They lead to the door and there was a piece of paper on the doorknob. She picked it up and read what was written on it.

She recognized the writing. It was Coulson's. It said _''Follow the roses.''_ She smiled and opened the door. There were roses showing her the way to the dining room. By the time she got there she had bouquet of roses in her hands. She opened the door and saw the whole team sitting by the table talking. They turned around and stared at her. well everyone except Bobbi, Skye and Coulson. Simmons immediately got up and hugged her. During the dinner she found out everything that was going on while she was gone. Apparently there was some Inhuman Lash killing other Inhumans.

Suddenly the siren she heard so many times in that place went on. May stood up and started looking around for the speaker. But there wasn't one, thought there was a camera. It was obvious Thomas hacked into their security cameras.

''STOP IT! I'M OUT! I GOT OUT! I'M NOT GOING BACK, SO JUST STOP IT! I'M OUT!'' May screamed at the camera. Coulson got up and hugged her and after a few seconds the siren stopped and he could hear her whisper ''I got out.'' Over and over again.

 **Like it? Hate it? Review please.**

 **Anya**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please read something about my idea at the end of this chapter. Please review.**

 **Chapter 15**

 _Previously:_

 _Suddenly the siren she heard so many times in that place went on. May stood up and started looking around for the speaker. But there wasn't one, thought there was a camera. It was obvious Thomas hacked into their security cameras._

 _''STOP IT! I'M OUT! I GOT OUT! I'M NOT GOING BACK, SO JUST STOP IT! I'M OUT!'' May screamed at the camera. Coulson got up and hugged her and after a few seconds the siren stopped and he could hear her whisper ''I got out.'' Over and over again._

''Mel, please, tell me what's going on, please...'' said Coulson to May as she sat on his lap on the sofa, the team sitting beside them.

''The things that happened down there...'' May stopped talking for a few moments and shook her head as the silence filled the room. Than she continued ''...it's not something anyone should be even thinking about, let along living through it.''

''What things mom?'' asked Skye.

May hesitated, than looked at Skye and said ''Torture, psychical and physical. It was worse than hell. The things he did to me, the ones he made me do, the ones he made me think...it was awful.'' A tear slipped down her cheek.

Skye's hands gripped Mays ''Mom...please...it'll be easier for us to understand what you went through if you tell us at least something.''

''Mel...'' said Coulson and pressed a kiss to the side of her head ''Please.''

She looked at him. She didn't know if she should tell him or not. Should she keep it to herself?

 _''Well that didn't work the last time.''_ she thought.

''He kept me in a basement. It was huge. In all my time down there I never saw it all.'' Said May hesitantly.

''In all 3 months?'' asked Simmons.

May looked at her ''3 months? I've only been there for 3 months?'' she asked.

Simmons nodded.

''It felt longer than that. Well I had a room in there. At least they called it my room.'' she continued.

''Who's _they_?'' asked Skye.

May looked at her again ''You'll know soon enough. Well...that room...'' said May looking at the floor ''It looked exactly like my bunk. The one I had here. Everything was the same, except...the drawers were empty, the door was glued to the metal door on the outside of the room. And I couldn't open it. They opened automatically. And behind all the other doors, the ones to my bathroom and closet...well they opened but behind it there was a metal wall. And nothing in the room worked. In the upper corner there was a camera that was on all the time. It filmed my every move. Beside it there was a speaker. They used it to tell me what to do and where to go when the door opened. I didn't know if it was day or night. I didn't have a clock. And even if I had it, I wouldn't be able to tell hoe many days passed. I was drugged so many times and I never knew if I slept for a few hours or a few days.'' May just stared at the floor with no feelings in her eyes.

No one said anything. What could they say anyway. Those 3 months were hell for May. Even if they didn't know much about what was happening to her, just by her talking about what that place looked like, they knew it was worse than anyone could ever imagine. If May was like that, no one else would make it out of there.

''Mom...'' Skye spoke first, but she didn't know what to say. May glanced at her but than looked at the hands and said nothing.

''Lin...'' said Coulson. At the sound of his voice May leaned into him, rested her head on his shoulder, facing his neck. Coulson looked at Skye and she saw the massage in his eyes and stood up.

''Come on guys. Let's give them some privacy.'' She said and walked out, everyone else following her.

When everyone was out of the room May wrapped her arms around Coulson's neck and tears started running down her cheeks. Coulson hugged her back and held her as she cried.

''I'm sorry. I-I'm so so-sorry.'' she sobbed into his neck.

''Hey...it's okay. What are you sorry for?'' he whispered in her ear and stocked her hair.

''I didn't mean to do it. H-he made me d-do it. I didn't want to. I-I don't e-even remember it. I don-don't know wh-what happened.''

''Mel what did you do?'' he asked and pulled back a little just to look at her face.

''I don't know. I-I woke up, covered in-in blood and you were the-there. You-you were lying on the floor all blo-bloody and I realized it wa-was your blood on me. And-and there was a note on the table saying I killed you. I-I'm so sorry.'' she whispered while looking at her lap, still crying.

He whipped her tears away and said ''Mel, I was never there. You didn't kill me. He was playing with your mind. It wasn't real.''

She nodded and leaned into his chest. It was so easy for her to believe him.

''Okay.'' he kissed her forehead ''How about we go back to our room, get changed and than watch a movie?'' he asked.

May smiled and nodded, than stood up. Not even a second later he was standing beside her. Coulson wrapped an arm around her and lead her to their room. She changed in the bedroom while he took a shower. Than she settled on the bed and chose a movie. When he came out of the bathroom she was lying on the bed. She turned around when she heard him close the door.

Coulson smiled ''Did you choose a movie?'' he asked as he walked towards the bed.

''Yeah. We're watching _The Bucket List_. You know, the one with Jack Nicholson and Morgan Freeman.'' May answered.

''Good choice.'' said Coulson, pressed play on the computer and than settled on the bed beside her and pulled her closer to him. May rested her head on his chest.

When the movie was over she yawned and closed the computer, than cuddled into him and fell asleep.

-Time Pass-

May woke up to an empty bed. She looked around the room, but Phil was nowhere to be found. She set in the bed for a few minutes just thinking about everything that happened.

 _'What the hell am I going to do?'_ she thought _'By running away from there I put everyone in danger, but than again...I couldn't stay there. He would have kept me in there for as long as he would like - probably until I died - or he would torture me for a little longer and than kill me.'_ she sighed. _'What do I do now? Thomas won't stop. EVER. I...I should have killed him when I had the chance all those years ago.'_

May stood up and walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She saw the exhaustion all over her face. Not physical, but mental. There was too much on her mind. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, and than turned the water in the shower on. She took her clothes off and than stepped into the shower. After washing her hear she just stood there, the water running down her body. Hot water.0

 _Flashback_

A siren woke her up. It was so loud her ears hurt instantly. Her hands came up to cover her ears while her eyes were scanning the room for danger. But there wasn't any, well at least she couldn't see anyone. She was all alone in the room.

She's only been here for maybe a few days? She didn't know. Maybe 3 days had passed. Something like that.

Than everything went quiet. The siren stopped. May started turning around, her eyes searching for a note or something like that when she heard the voice ''Please follow the marked way.'' It said and the doors opened. She walked out and started to follow the arrows. They didn't lead her far. In fact she only went around the corner when the door of some room on the right opened. She looked into the room. It was dark but just enough light from the hallway fell in that she could see white tiles.

 _'What?'_ she thought. Than the lights turned on. There was something that looked like a shower in the room. The room looked like it was a...a bathroom?

 _'What the hell?'_ she thought.

''Please enter.''

May hesitated, but than stepped into the room. Like always the door closed behind her.

''Take a shower.''

''What?!'' she said ''First you torture me and than you worry about me being clean?! Maybe if you'd never kidnapped me you wouldn't have to worry about anything!''

''You can leave your underwear and bra on.'' said the voice.

May just stood there, staring at the camera. She knew she was acting like a spoiled teenager, but she didn't care. The pills he made her take earlier were kicking in. It was his own fault she was acting so moody.

The siren went on again. She screamed and covered her ears.

''Fine! Fine! I'll get in the shower, just please STOP!'' she screamed. The siren stopped. May sighed and than took her top and pants off, and that left her in her bra and underwear. She stepped into the shower and turned the water on. She screamed again and turned the water off. Her body was shaking. The water was ice cold.

''It's ice cold! The water. How am I supposed to take a shower in that water?'' she said looking at the camera.

''Take a shower or else.'' said the voice and turned the siren on for just a few seconds and than turned if off again.

May realized she didn't have a chance so she turned the water back on. The ice cold water started running down her body.

 _End of flashback_

May turned the water off and wrapped herself in a towel. She looked in the mirror again.

''You're safe now. You're okay. You're not going back there. You're out. You got out.'' she said to herself.

After drying her hair, she walked into the bedroom and got dressed. Just as she headed towards the door, it opened and Phil walked in.

''Oh good, you're up. There's something you need to see.'' he said.

''What is it?'' she asked.

Phil looked at her with soft eyes and offered her his hand ''Come with me.''

She took his hand and he led her to the basement, before entering he looked at her for a few moments, than squeezed her hand a little, opened the door and led her downstairs. The sight before her eyes was horrific. Where were about 12 Inhumans standing there in a circle. In the middle there was a man, he was trying to break free form the chains the powers of the Inhumans standing around him were creating. The man had pointy hair all messy on his head, and he looked like...well...he liked like he was completely crazy. He looked like a psychopath. It wasn't until he noticed May and looked at her that she didn't recognize him. Than when he looked her straight in the eye and she knew.

''Thomas.'' she said.

''And we meet again Qiaolian.'' he said and laughed hysterically.

Mays eyes turned blood red for a moment, but than she shook her head and then turned back to dark brown.

 **Hey guys! I'm SO SORRY for not updating for so long but I had some problems and I just couldn't write. Anyway, I was thinking about including the story _Alice In Wonderland_ in this story. Well just something from Mays past. I know it's weird but this is just a story. It's imaginary so maybe it could work. I don't know so I'm asking you to tell me what you think about that idea so please tell me in reviews. **

**Thanks for reading.**

 **Anya ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. So I put _Alice in Wonderland_ in this story, but I've decided to change things a little bit so they mach my story. **

**Chapter 16**

Previously:

 _He looked like a psychopath. It wasn't until he noticed May and looked at her that she didn't recognize him. Than when he looked her straight in the eye and she knew._

 _''Thomas.'' she said._

 _''And we meet again Qiaolian.'' he said and laughed hysterically._

 _Mays eyes turned blood red for a moment, but than she shook her head and then turned back to dark brown.  
_

So here's a little information about what's happening in my story, since I included _Alice in Wonderland_ :

Lewis Carroll was in Wonderland in the 19th century and he predicted what was going to happen between the White Queen and the Red Queen (my story is based mostly on the movies), so he also predicted that a girl will come to Wonderland and will save it from the Red Queen. After he got back to our world he wrote the story about what was going to happen in Wonderland and named it _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_.

The Red Queen, of course, knew about he's prediction and wanted to stop the girl, but who came was a little girl - about 8 years old - and the queen saw her as no threat so she let her live. The girl went back to her world and the queen thought that this was it. But it wasn't. The girl came back to Wonderland, by following the white rabbit, and this time she was an adult and she saved Wonderland (like the movie). The Mad Hatter and everyone in Wonderland started calling her _Alice_ , since Alice means noble. And this time too, she had to go back to her own world, but she promised she'll return. Than what happened in Wonderland during the movie _Alice through the looking glass_ happened. She once again, had to go back. But she returned the 3rd time too.

This time she wasn't brought there to save Wonderland. An evil sorcerer, Thomas, kid napped her and brought her there. In order to escape she had to go through some challenges (you'll find out what challenges later in the story) and when she finally got out of his castle she went to the Mad Hatter. She stayed for a few days but when it was time to say goodbye it was hard and it only became harder when Thomas came back and threatened to kill the Mad Hatter if she didn't tell the Hatter that she doesn't want to see him again, because if she did it would only make her sad and she couldn't ever leave again (and she had to) because she would miss him and his madness.

It was hard for her to tell him that but she did it anyway, she HAD to tell him. The others knew it was Thomas that threatened her about killing the Hatter so they knew the truth. It was hard for the Mad Hatter to except what she did but he told her it's okay, even thought it was killing him inside and Alice/Melinda knew that, but she left and she never came back...well she hasn't come back but she still has time to.

 _Previously:_

 _He looked like a psychopath. It wasn't until he noticed May and looked at her that she didn't recognize him. Than when he looked her straight in the eye and she knew._

 _''Thomas.'' she said._

 _''And we meet again Qiaolian.'' he said and laughed hysterically._

 _Mays eyes turned blood red for a moment, but than she shook her head and then turned back to dark brown._

Thomas smiled even wider ''Ah-a-ahhh,'' he said shaking his head ''I saw that...did you really think you could hide it from me?''

''Hide what?'' asked May.

''You're eyes, darling, don't pretend you don't know.'' he said.

May sighed ''I have no idea what you're talking about so just get to the point.''

Thomas looked at her more carefully, than smiled and said ''You haven't gotten better. You're still just as mad as you were before, you're just better at hiding it.''

May hesitated before saying ''I don't know what you're talking about.'' you could see she was uncomfortable by her body language and the way she spoke.

Thomas laughed again ''Oh yes you do. You could never forget what happened. You're too attached to them to ever forget them.''

''Forget who?'' asked May even thought she knew the answer.

''The queen - both of them - , the rabbit, the cat,...'' he said and than decided to push her a little farther so he continued ''And you could never, even, in your life forget the Mad Hatter.''

Mays eyes turned blood red and she started to go after Thomas but Mack and Coulson grabbed her and tried to keep her in place. It was difficult but they managed to keep her away from Thomas.

''HOW DARE YOU MENTION HIM! AFTER WHAT I HAD TO DO TO HIM BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU PEACE OF SHIT!'' she yelled at Thomas and than Coulson just picked her up and carried her out of the room, ignoring the fact that she was screaming, kicking and punching the whole time. Mack followed them out and tried to avoid Mays fists.

When they got outside of the basement Mack closed the door and held it closed, 'cause May managed to get out of Coulsons hold and tried to get back in the room.

She was acting like a maniac and that's when Mack noticed her eyes ''SIR!'' he called out ''Look at her eyes.''

Coulson looked at her. Mays eyes were blood red. He's never seen someones eyes look like that. He turned her to him and tried to calm her down, but failed.

''Sir what do we do now?!'' asked Mack still standing in front of the door.

''I have no idea wha-'' Coulson was cut off by an unknown voice.

''You just have to tell her to stop.'' said a voice with British accent. Coulson and Mack started turning around, but no one was there.

''Just do it.'' said the voice.

Coulson turned back to May ''Okay... amm...'' he turned her back to him and said ''Stop.'' but it didn't work.

''Do I really have to do everything myself?'' sighed the voice and than small steps were heard...it sounded like...like hopping?

 _'What the hell?'_ thought Coulson.

The steps started getting closer, and closer, and closer, until there was a small shadow visible from the corner of the hallway. The shadow had...it looked like it had ears. Coulson and Mack just looked at each other confused and than their attention was back to the shadow.

''Please don't freak out.'' said the voice. Than something even weirder happened. From the corner they first saw big/long white ears, than the whole thing stepped from around the corner. There, just by the wall, was standing a white rabbit. It was dressed in a waistcoat. What?

''Mack please tell me I'm dreaming.'' said Coulson.

''Sorry to tell you this Sir, but I don't thing you are.'' replied Mack just as confused as Coulson.

''So...ammm...you see the talking, dressed white rabbit too?''

Mack hesitated but than said ''I do Sir, I do see him.''

Coulson, who was still trying to keep May away from the door and Mack looked at the other agent and said ''I think we need some serious therapy Mack.''

''Oh please, just stop it. I shall be late if you do not let me do what I came to do.'' said the rabbit in annoyance, than looked at May who was turned away from him and said ''Alice! Stop it!'' his voice was loud - he was almost yelling - and clear. The moment May herd him, she stopped. In an instant her eyes turned back to normal and her head turned to the rabbit.

''Nivens..? Is it really you?'' asked May quietly. She stepped away from Coulson and tried to catch her breath.

The rabbit looked at her with kind eyes but than he turned serious ''Stop this nonsense at once Melinda. I shall not be late to the tea party.'' said the rabbit with thick British accent.

May laughed ''Well you know how I am. I like nonsense, that's why I love being in Wonderland. Everything's nonsense there...How is everybody?''

The rabbit smiled at her ''They miss you,...but the manage.''

May nodded ''And...and Hatter?'' she asked worried.

Rabbit sighed and glanced at the floor, but than looked back at her ''He is doing good. He is still sad when you remember him of what happened, but I do not think he is mad at you anymore. He misses his Alice. He misses you a lot too.'' said the rabbit with a small - very small, tiny, but at least it was there - smile playing on his lips.

May opened her mouth to say something but Coulson cut her off by coughing, making sure they knew about his and Macks presence. She turned around suddenly remembering they were here.

''Ammm...Phil,'' she said and turned around back to the rabbit ''Mack, this is Nivens McTwisp, also known as The White Rabbit.''

Coulson and Mack just stared at her unitl one of them spoke ''Mel...I-WE, Mack and I have no idea what's going on so would you care to explain?'' said Coulson.

May laughed ''Well you see-'' she said but was cut off by Nivens.

''There is no time for this story now Alice. We have to get back to Wonderland. Alice we shall not be too late. Please, we have to go.'' said Nivens and started looking at his watch in hurry. He was acting all confused and crazy again, just like he always was.

''Too late for what Nivens?'' asked May.

Nivens looked at her and started dragging her down the hall and towards the corner that he came from ''We have to go. The queen. We shall be late if we do not go now. We shall be too late to save them. And if we do not save them, than the queen will be disappointed and that is no good.''

May pulled him back and turned him around. When he was facing her she knelt down and asked ''Save who? What's going on?''

Nivens looked at his watch again and than looked back at May ''Tweedledum and Tweedledee, Mallymkun, Thackery and The Hatter. They have been kid napped by, by, by, I do dot know by who but you have to help the Alice, Please.''

Coulson grabbed May by the arm and pulled her back to him ''Melinda what the hell in going on? You can't just leave.'' he leaned his forehead against hers ''I just got you back.''

May closed her eyes for a moment ''You won't lose me Phil. I'll be back before I'll even go. Literally.'' she said and pulled back a little and than looked back at Nivens who was going crazy, looking at his pocket watch.

''Alice we have to go. NOW.'' he said.

''Wait!'' called someone from across the hall. Everyone turned around and saw Skye, Bobbi and Hunter running towards them ''What's going on? What's all this fuss about?'' asked Skye once they were standing beside May, Coulson and Mack. No one seamed to notice Nivens.

Before anyone could answer Nivens started pulling May away again ''Alice enough! We have to go! It is going to be too late.''

''What the hell!?'' jumped Skye ''Does anyone else see that?! Dad! Dad I think I'm going crazy!''

''What is going ON!?'' said a voice with a British accent. Suddenly Fitz and Simmons were standing beside them. Skye pointed at Nivens and when Simmons saw him she fainted and Fitz caught her. She woke up before anyone could do anything. Everyone was so shocked and confused they didn't even notice May and Nivens were gone.

''Wait! Quiet!'' yelled Coulson and started looking around, than looked at Skye ''Where's May?''

''Sir I think she's with the rabbit.'' said Mack.

Coulson started running the way the rabbit came from ''Come on!'' he yelled and everyone started running after him. They saw an opened door at the end of the hall and when they came there they saw May and Nivens standing in the middle of the room with a book in between them.

May looked at Coulson and sighed ''Phil please. I have to go.'' she said.

Coulson stepped closer to them ''Than I'm going with you.''

''I'm coming too.'' said Skye and grabbed her mothers arm.

May looked at the rabbit and sighed ''Nivens?''

The rabbit just looked at her and said ''I do not care who comes with us, but we have to go Alice. We need to go now!''

''Okay.'' said May looking at the team ''Anyone else?''

In a minute the whole team was standing around the book in a circle, everyone looking at Nivens.

''So...where are we going anyway?'' asked Hunter.

Nivens sighed again ''Ahh...must you ask so many question? We are going to Wonderland.''

''Where?!'' asked Simmons ''Wonderland?'' she laughed ''Wonderland is a fairy tale. But than again you are a talking rabbit so i gues-''

''It does not matter. Alice has to save Wonderland.'' cut her off Nivens.

''Who's Alice?'' asked Bobbi.

''Just be quiet please. Do not speak.'' said Nivens and looked at May ''Are you ready Alice?''

May smiled at him ''Yes, Nivens, I'm ready.'' she took a deep breath.

''But why her?'' asked Coulson ''Couldn't you save them?''

May looked at him and answered his question instead of Nivens ''If you want to save Wonderland, you have to be madder than the Mad Hatter himself.''

Nivens opened the book and bright white light filled the room. It quickly began absorb them into the book until they were all falling through the bright light and than hit something had beneath them.

 **Please review and tell me what you think of this.**

 **Anya ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Previously :

 _''Who's Alice?'' asked Bobbi._

 _''Just be quiet please. Do not speak.'' said Nivens and looked at May ''Are you ready Alice?''_

 _May smiled at him ''Yes, Nivens, I'm ready.'' she took a deep breath._

 _''But why her?'' asked Coulson ''Couldn't you save them?''_

 _May looked at him and answered his question instead of Nivens ''If you want to save Wonderland, you have to be madder than the Mad Hatter himself.''_

 _Nivens opened the book and bright white light filled the room. It quickly began absorb them into the book until they were all falling through the bright light and than hit something hard beneath them._

She hit something hard...she didn't know what it was but as she hit it with the back of her head everything went dark for a few moments. Just before she started to see again, something, more like someone, pressed her down. Her ears were ringing and there was a taste of iron in her mouth. Blood. Her vision started to come back and the only thing she saw was a dark room, grey walls, a machine on her left...it had some kind of a chair and there were wires and some kind of box...she couldn't really see what it was since, as she realized, she was lying on the floor. She looked beneath the machine and she could see the other side of the room. The door looked familiar. And _that's_ when it hit her.

 _''I'm still here! I'm still down here in that hellhole! But I got out! I GOT OUT!''_ she yelled inside her head.

She wanted to scream, but just as she opened her mouth to do sow a hand covered her mouth to keep her quiet. May turned her head to look at the person. She turned her head and froze. It was Phil. Phillip Coulson was on her right, holding her down with one hand, the other one covering her mouth. His eyes were watery and he smiled lightly at her.

The hand holding her down started to caress her hair ''SShhh...'' he said ''It's okay...I've got you, we came to get you out.'' He removed his hand from her mouth and helped her sit up.

Only now she realized there was gunfire heard, but somehow she didn't care. All she cold thing about was her memories about getting out, about running through the forest, getting home, Thomas in the cell and...this part she didn't really understand...her being Alice, and there was a talking rabbit, and a book that sucked them inside it...

Suddenly Hunter came running into the room ''We got them Sir.''

Cpulson looked at him ''All of them?'' he asked.

Hunter just nodded and than looked at May. She didn't know what to do.

 _''What THE HELL id happening?!''_ she thought. She tried to form words but somehow she just couldn't speak. At least now just yet.

Coulson helped her get up and walked her out of the room, one of his arms around her waist, helping her walk. They went past so many rooms, most of them she remembered being in, but some she never was. He walked her through the part of the hallway that she's never seen before and as they turned the last corner, light shined right into her eyes. May closed her eyes for a second but than opening them again. Sunlight. She thought she'll never see it again. It burned her eyes but she didn't mind.

They had to go upstairs and than they walked right out of the basement. Just as she stepped out a pair of arms flew around her neck. Skye. She started crying into her mothers shoulder. Happy tears. May wrapped her arms around her daughter and tears started to fall down her face too.

After a few minutes they headed for the plane. As soon as they got on it Simmons came running towards them. She gave May a quick hug and than without any words lead her towards the seat, just beside her med supplies. She helped her with the simple things like, cleaning the wounds that weren't too serious and things like that, through the whole flight. Just as they were about to land Simmons placed a hand on her arm, lightly. May looked at her.

Simmons gave her a little smile and said ''We're glad you're back. As soon as we get off the plane I'm going to take care of everything i couldn't right now, okay? We'll head straight for the med bey.''

May just nodded.

As soon as the plane landed Simmons took her arm and lead her to the med bay.

\- Time Pass -

Her body was hurting. She could feel electricity run over her body over and over again. It hurt. Her toes were curling, her hands clinching into fists, her head rolling back, teeth biting into something soft - like a cloth - , her eyes shut and a scream leaving her tense body. So much pain.

May woke up gasping for air. She set up right away, looking around the room.

''Shhh...it's okay darling,'' she heard a familiar voice say ''it's okay...you're safe now Lin.'' she turned her head and saw Coulson sitting beside her bed, holding her hand.

Skye was sitting beside him and she smiled as she saw her mom looking at her ''Hi mom...'' she whispered and than looked at her father ''I'm gonna get Simmons.''

Coulson nodded and turned back to May as Skye walked out. Just a few moment later she returned with Simmons by her side.

Simmons smiled ''Good morning.'' she said ''I have the results.''

''What kind of results?'' asked May, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Simmons opened the folder she was holding and looked inside it ''I ran some tests to see if anything was wrong and good news, your body seems to be okay, apart from the wounds of course...''

''Why am I getting a feeling there's a 'but' coming Simmons?'' asked Coulson.

Simmons looked at him and than back at May '' _But_ ,'' she said ''your brain tho...it's a little...damaged, if you can call it that.''

''Well what's wrong?'' asked Skye.

Simmons took a deep breath ''I saw the little wound on each side of your head and i thought-''

''Electroshock therapy, yea i remember.'' May cut her off.

Simmons nodded ''Yes...well... it triggered something inside your brain...maybe a dreams, fantasies, memories, maybe even things that you never even thought about...i don't know, all i know is what you've told me before you fell asleep never happened and your brain waves changed. Electroshock must have been too much for your brain so it created a story, a life where everything ended up okay and where you were happy...kind off. The point is that, this story kept you alive, it gave you hope, something to keep fighting. But...this story got mixed with reality so you'll probably have trouble understanding what happened in the time this story, this life you kept on living inside your head.''

''So all of that never happened? It was just inside my head?'' asked May.

Simmons nodded ''That's what i can get out off what you remember.''

''But...can it happen again?'' asked May ''Can my brain create another one of this so called stories?''

''Yes, it can happen again, but with proper treatment we can stop that from ever happening again.'' said Simmons ''Thought, that's not all. The electroshock also, how do I call it, kind of closed a little part of your brain...ammmm...you won't be able to do magic anymore. I'm sorry May.''

May nodded ''It's okay...it's for the best.'' she smiled a little.

Simmons was just about to leave but than she remembered something ''Oh and May...'' she looked at her ''It also...it changed your brain a little. I'm not sure how or why but...I'm expecting to see soon.'' with that she left.

\- Time Pass -

She was crazy. It's been days...15 days to be exact since they got her out of that horrible place. But at first she didn't know what was wrong with her, but now? Now she figured it all out. She knew exactly what was wrong with her brain. The electroshock may have opened something inside her brain, making her see things that never happened, but that wasn't all...somehow it opened a part of her that she didn't even know existed. A part that took over. She saw things in a different way. She could laugh at something that she, just a few months would even think about. And she laughed A LOT. She smiled almost all the time. She was crazy and she felt good about it.

She couldn't stop the thoughts from coming inside her head. Not just the thoughts, the voices inside her head...they were getting too loud. And the shadows, well they weren't shadows but she called them that. They appeared in the corners of the room or the corners of her sight but when she looked directly at them they disappeared after a few seconds. They were quiet comparing to the voices, they never said a word...and after a few days of them constantly being there she started to talk to them. They didn't say anything back, they just...they listened, she could feel that. That's the one and only good thing about them. They were scaring her tho, at first at least...but than she got used to them being there.

The voices tho...they wouldn't shut up. They just kept talking and talking without stopping. They were driving her crazy sometimes, but than again...was already was crazy. She figured out that this is what Simmons was talking about. But May was too scared to tell them about the voices and the shadows. She was crazy. As mad as it gets. She laughed at that. She REALLY laughed after so long. She didn't care anymore. She was going to tell them that she was going crazy.

May got up from the bed and walked over to the kitchen where she found them all. The whole team was sitting around the table, some drinking coffee, tea, others just talking with each other.

Simmons noticed her ''May! You're awake! But you're supposed to be resting...what are you doing out of bed?''

May smiled and started hopping towards the table ''I...'' she said almost like she was singing, than she stopped at the table with a jump, landing on her both feet, her palms hitting the table ''...figured out what's supposed to be wrong with me.'' she said with a big smile on her face, speaking with a kind of happy tone. And than she leaned her head back and laughed loudly. It was a weird, creepy, psychopath laugh. Than she looked at everyone, a big smile on her face. The smile was weird. No one could describe it.

''Well...'' said Simmons, looking at everyone else, not knowing how to react to May being like this, than she looked back at her ''What is it?''

May started laughing again her hands now coming up to either side of her head, pointing her index fingers to each side of her head ''I'm crazy.'' and she laughed more until she saw a shadow in the corned of her right eye. That's when she went serious. Not just serious, she looked dangerous.

Her head turned to the right side ''Go. Away.'' she said through her teeth, but the problem was...the shadows didn't go this time, it just stared at her ''Leave! Me! Alone!'' she screamed.

Suddenly someone turned her around. It was Coulson. He was looking at her with worry, confusion and fear in his eyes. May smiled as she saw him.

''Why hello there honey.'' she said with a cheery tone.

''Mel...'' he started but he just didn't know what to say, so he just stared at her like everyone else.

Skye was the first one to speak ''Mom what happened? This isn't you.''

May looked at her ''Oh darling...of course it's me.'' she laughed again ''Who else would it be silly?''

''That's not what i meant.'' said Skye.

May laughed again ''Oh i know. I'm just messin' with ya.'' she made a few steps towards her daughter, still smiling ''This is the new me.'' she stopped walking and rolled her eyes when she said ''The old one was too serious.'' than she laughed again.

''Lin,'' said Coulson, grabbing her arm ''I think you need some rest.''

May looked at him and her smile dropped ''But I've been resting for two weeks honey.''

Simmons stood up ''May what have you been drinking and eating?'' she turned around to look at the team ''Did somebody put something in her food or drink?'' Everybody just shook their head, not knowing how else to respond ''I just better not find out that someone of you drugged May.'' with that she grabbed Mays other arm and tried to pull her towards the door and to the med bay but May pulled away from their grip and turned around.

''I'm not gonna just lie down and stay like that for another two weeks!'' she exclaimed.

Coulson reached out to grab her again but she turned around and started running ''You gotta catch me first.'' she laughed and ran away from them. He started running after her, cursing himself for letting her do this.

May still wasn't healed all the way so it wasn't that hard for him to catch her. He pinned her against the wall and before she could run away again he shot her with the icer, making her fall down on the floor, breathing slowly. He carried her to the med bay and laid her down on the bed. Simmons took a sample of her blood, to test it for any kind of drug.

\- Time Pass -

''Sir.'' said a voice behind him as he was standing in the middle of his office. He turned around and saw Simmons standing by the door, a peper in her hand ''Sir, we got the results...'' she said.

Coulson walked to her ''And?'' he looked at the paper and than back at Simmons.

She shook her head ''There are no signs of ANY drug being in her system for the fast few days. I can't know about before we found her but at this moment, her blood picture's clean.''

Coulson took a deep breath _''What am i gonna do now? What's even happening to her?''_ , he kept asking himself that over and over again.

''Sir? Are you alright?'' asked Simmons.

Coulson looked at her...he didn't realize he's been staring at the floor for the past few minutes, just thinking ''Than what's wrong with her Jemma? What happened to her?'' he started walking up and down he's office ''Just yesterday she was fine-''

''She SEEMED fine.'' Simmons cut him off and corrected him ''We don't know what's been happening inside her head Sir...she might as well be crazy, like she says.''

Coulson just opened he's mouth to speak when a scream was heard from downstairs. They walked quickly down the stairs and just before they could enter the kitchen they heard Mays voice screaming ''Get off me! Leave me the fuck alone!''

They ran to the med bay where May struggled to get out of a guards grip. He was all beaten up and it looked like he won't be able to take much more.

Mays eyes shot up as they walked inside...she smiled ''Honey!'' she wanted to run towards him but the guard kept her in place, she tried to get away from him but with no success so she looked back at Coulson ''Honley, tell him to let me go, please.''

The guard looked at Coulson and said ''Sir I don't think it's a good idea but if you want me to let her go I will.'' Coulson just gave him a little nod and the next second May was smiling and standing next to him.

''Mel, go with Simmons, she'll do some more tests on you just to check your wounds healed like they should okay?'' he told her. May nodded and looked at Simmons, still smiling.

As they left Coulson walked up to the guard who was leaning against the wall with his side ''What happened?'' he asked.

The guard looked at him ''Come with me.'' was all he said before turning around and walking around the corner. The floor was full of knocked out guards, some of them bleeding, others just lying on the floor.

Coulson turned to the guard and he didn't even have to ask, the guard just answered him ''13. She took out 13 men, on her own. When she woke up she tried to get out of bed and the guard assigned to her, told her she has to stay in be. She started yelling at him to not tell her what to do but he didn't listen. She attacked him when he tried to keep her in bed, knocked him out immediately. Other guards tried to calm her down but ended up in the same place as the first. I saw it with my own eyes boss...'' he pointed in the direction May and Simmons went ''That partner of yours is VERY dangerous.''

Coulson nodded ''I know. But something happened to her, I don't know what and now she's different. She changed. And I'm going to find out why.'' with that he walked away.

He walked into his office and made a few calls. He was putting her into a facility for people with her kind of problems...well a shield nuthouse. But what if she wasn't crazy? What if just some kind of panic or something hit her after going through something like that? He didn't know. It's for the best to get a professional opinion.

 **Thanks for reading :D  
**

 **Please review.**

 **Anya :)**


End file.
